Il n'est jamais trop tard pour dire je t'aime
by Chromiie
Summary: Parfois il faut souffrir pour réaliser ce qu'on a perdu
1. Chapter 1

Je n'ai pas besoin de faire le disclaimer vous le connaissez déjà .

Je dédicace ce one-shot à mon adorable ange qui se reconnaîtra. Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais une suite car je l'aime bien ainsi.

* * *

Il n'est jamais trop tard pour dire je t'aime.

POV de Temari :

Cela va bientôt faire un an depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu Deidara, celui que j'appelais mon petit-ami. Cela fera un an demain pour être exact. Il était ma plus longue histoire et celle que je voyais traverser le temps surmontant tous les obstacles n'en ressortant que plus forte. J'étais bien avec lui , j'étais moi, une fille pas très romantique, et qui masque ses émotions comme personne. J'ai hérité ça de mon père, lui et moi quand on aime on le montre on ne le dit pas. Enfin je suis même pire que lui car je l'ai déjà entendu murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille de ma mère. Mes frères cadets Kankuro et Gaara ne me l'ont jamais reproché, eux non plus ne sont pas très démonstratifs.

Naïvement je pensais que cela ne gênerait jamais personne, mes anciennes histoires ont été trop brèves pour que j'en vienne à imaginer mes anciens petits-amis comme les hommes de ma vie. Deidara c'était différent, il avait ce je ne sais quoi qui m'attirait vers lui comme un aimant. Au bout de quelques mois de relation je lui ai donné les clés de chez moi, c'était ma façon de lui prouver que je tenais à lui. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais, pas une seule fois, je pensais que lui le montrer suffisait, que nos baisers, nos nuits passionnées, parlaient pour moi. Il n'était pas du genre sentimental et pourtant il voulait me l'entendre dire, lui il me les avait déjà chuchoté, ces trois petits mots magiques que tout le monde rêvait de recevoir. A l'époque j'avais habilement détourné la conversation, et il n'avait pas insisté me faisant croire que le sujet ne serait plus abordé. Les semaines qui suivirent furent étranges, mais je ne m'en étais pas aperçue, j'étais trop heureuse pour remarquer que mon compagnon se posait des questions.

Finalement un soir, il m'a annoncé que notre histoire était terminée, il trouvait mes silences glaciales, et il désirait plus que des actes. Il cherchait à me faire réagir, c'était une sorte d'ultimatum... ça n'a pas fonctionné, je suis restée muette, aucun mot n'a franchit mes lèvres. J'ai cru que c'était une blague, une plaisanterie débile, j'ai vite changé d'idée, ses yeux étaient sérieux, et aucun sourire n'était sur son beau visage. Pendant cinq minutes nous étions restés face à face l'horloge au mur faisant le seul bruit de la pièce. Soudain, il avait esquissé un mince sourire en coin avant de se lever et m'annoncer qu'il irait dormir chez lui. Je n'avais pas bougé, mon cerveau semblait s'être arrêté, plus rien ne fonctionnait, la seule chose que j'avais pu faire avait été de le regarder franchir la porte d'entrée sans se retourner. J'avais été en mode robot toute la soirée, j'étais partie me coucher et n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Plusieurs fois j'avais attrapé mon téléphone portable et avait commencé à l'appeler, mais j'avais déjà raccroché avant que la première sonnerie ne se lance.

Les jours d'après je ne l'avait pas revu, je mettais son couvert mais je mangeais seule. Dans mon lit j'attendais, je fixais l'heure qui défilait sur le réveil ,j'espérais l'entendre rentrer, peu importe l'état dans lequel il aurait été, je l'aurait accueilli le sourire aux lèvres. Je pensais avoir connu le pire, mais je me trompais. Une fin d'après-midi, alors que je rentrais du travail et avais ouvert ma boîte aux lettres, j'étais tombée sur le double de mes clés, le même double que je lui avais donné, avec il y avait un petit mot '' _Je n'en aurai plus besoin. Merci pour tout. Adieu.''_. Ni une ni deux j'avais monté les escaliers quatre à quatre , ouvert ma porte et avait pénétré dans mon appartement. Je m'étais dirigée dans ma chambre et avait découvert que ses vêtements avaient disparu du placard. Toutes ses affaires manquaient, il m'avait enlevé tous les signes de sa présence ici. Je devais faire quelque chose, m'expliquer avec lui , lui dire que je regrettais, qu'on ne pouvait pas se séparer ainsi. Déterminée comme jamais j'avais fait le chemin inverse et avait couru jusqu' à son appartement, j'avais frappé sur la porte comme une folle, et le concierge, alerté par le bruit m'avait avoué qu'il était parti depuis deux heures sans dire où il allait, il n'était pas simplement parti, il avait déménagé sans laisser d'adresse. Je l'avais remercié et étais partie en direction du cabinet d'avocat de ses meilleurs amis Kurotsuchi et Akatsuchi. Ils étaient encore là, et avaient été étonnés de me voir. Je les avais harcelé de questions, les suppliant de me dire où il était, leur serrant les poignets, perdue et déboussolée. Ils m'avaient regardé l'air désolé avant que le garçon ne me dise qu'ils l'ignoraient. J'avais été voir tous ses amis qui m'avaient tous répondu la même chose '' Je suis désolé Temari, il ne m'a pas dit où il comptait aller''. Kurotsuchi m'avait accompagné, elle avait refusé de me laisser partir agitée comme je l'étais. J'avais dormi chez elle, elle devait avoir peur que je fasse une bêtise et préférait garder un œil sur moi. J'étais traitée comme une enfant, moi Temari, la fille la plus indépendante au monde, j'étais surveillée comme un bébé. Elle m'avait suggéré d'essayer de l'appeler, ce que j'avais fait, et là, une voix pré-enregistrée m'avait annoncée que le numéro demandé n'était plus attribué. A présent j'en étais certaine il ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Il avait disparu dans la nature et je n'avais aucun indice qui me mènerait à lui.

Ce qui m'est arrivée après cela, je n'en suis plus très sûre moi-même. J'ai éprouvé un immense vide dans ma poitrine, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur ne battait pas au bon rythme tel un danseur à contre-temps. Les jours ont suivi leur cours et je suppose que j'ai fait pareil, comme Juliette avait perdu Roméo, Temari avait perdu Deidara. J'ai erré dans ma vie aussi désespérée que l'héroïne shakespearienne. Je séjournais chez l'avocate, je n'étais pas assez solide pour demeurer seule, rentrer dans cet appartement où j'avais vécu avec lui avait été au-dessus de mes forces. La situation était restée ainsi pendant plusieurs semaines, au bout de deux mois, certaine qu'il ne reviendrait pas, je me suis forcée à avancer. J'ai changé de coiffure, cela n'a pas été énorme, j'ai simplement retiré mes deux queues de cheval inférieurs, ne laissant que celles sur le dessus de ma tête arrière. Mes cheveux ne furent pas les seuls que je modifiais, mes lèvres naturelles se virent recouvertes de peinture rouge. Tous les matins j' appliquais du rouge à lèvres, d'un rouge très foncé, symbole de mes sentiments encore très profonds et douloureux. J'avais besoin de tout ça, je voulais montrer au monde entier qu'une nouvelle Temari était née, plus forte que jamais et qu'elle défiait quiconque d'essayer de la blesser.

Ma nouvelle moi ne survécut pas un mois. Plus je passais devant des miroirs et moi je me reconnaissais, j'avais l'air d'une poupée superficielle, une jeune femme prête à tout pour le pouvoir et jamais honnête avec ses émotions. La dernière partie n'était pas entièrement fausse, c'était bien parce que je n'avais pas su lui dire que je l'aimais que Deidara m'avait quitté. Je retrouvais bientôt mes quatre queues de cheval et mes lèvres purent à nouveau respirer. Je n'ai pas à nouveau sombrer pour autant, je me suis plongée dans mon travail de traductrice . Cela occupait mes journées, mes nuits me paraissaient interminables, mais je faisais avec, je n'avais guère le choix.

Aujourd'hui, rien n'est différent, les filles m'ont cherché un petit-ami mais j'ai refusé, si je devais être à nouveau avec quelqu'un je serais la seule à décider et je laisserai le destin me guider vers une personne qui me plairait. Hinata, qui sortait avec mon plus jeune frère Gaara, comprenait ma décision, elle avait eu du mal à se remettre de sa rupture avec Naruto, et il lui avait fallut du temps avant d'accepter la proposition de mon frère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je repense à tout ça maintenant, peut-être parce que cela fera un an demain, un an seulement...J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé des années. J'ignore toujours ce qu'il est devenu et s'est mieux ainsi, loin des yeux loin du cœur comme dit le proverbe.

Nous sommes le lendemain, et je suis excitée, ce soir a lieu une exposition nocturne d'art au musée, Sai qui y a assisté m'a confié que cela valait le détour. J'ai toujours aimé l'art, rien d'étonnant que je sois sortie avec un artiste. La journée s'écoule rapidement, j'ai pu terminer mes traductions et apporter quelques modifications à mon travail. Je dépose les dossiers sur les bureaux de mon supérieur Baki et me dirige chez moi afin de me changer. J'ouvre mon placard, et opte pour un top blanc, par dessus duquel j'enfile un blazer couleur lilas. Pour mon pantalon je prends un jean déchiré bleu foncé, une ceinture noire, et des compensés d'environ cinq centimètres de hauteur de la même teinte que mon blazer viennent compléter ma tenue. Je sors de chez mon immeuble, et prends ma voiture direction le musée. Je ne mets pas longtemps pour atteindre ma destination, je gare mon véhicule sur le parking et rejoins les autres visiteurs qui attendent l'ouverture du bâtiment. Sai, le responsable des lieux, vient à la caisse pour que l'on puisse acheter nos billets, et nous invite ensuite à entrer. Lorsque je parviens à son niveau il me fait un petit clin d'oeil auquel je réponds par un sourire. La salle est immense, et les œuvres exposées toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Je marche tranquillement lorsqu'un tableau attire mon attention, comme il y a déjà des gens devant, je continue ma route, me promettant de revenir plus tard. L'heure de fermeture approche et la plupart des spectateurs sont partis, je me dirige vers la peinture qui m'avait intriguée, et reste plantée devant pendant un bon moment. Le tableau représente des amoureux qui se tournent le dos, ils se trouvent sur du sable, et le soleil qui décline laisse entrevoir leur ombre. Ce sont celles-ci qui m'interpellent , elles ne se tournent pas le dos comme elles le devraient mais s'enlacent, formant une sorte de paradoxe entre les deux situations. Le pire c'est que je reconnais cette manière de peindre, et alors que je m'apprête à consulter le dépliant fourni avec mon ticket, Sai m'interrompt.

« - Je vais bientôt devoir fermer Temari-chan, m'informe-t-il

\- Est-ce que je peux rester juste dix minutes, je te promets que je pars tout de suite après, demandais-je .

Il me regarde longuement, avant de sourire et de hocher positivement la tête, il s'en va, après que je l'ai eu remercié. Seulement, trop concentrée, je n'ai pas vu la silhouette qui se tient dans l'ombre contre le mur à ma droite.

\- Mon tableau te plaît-il à ce point pour que tu ne veuilles pas le quitter Temari, me nargue une voix.

Mon cœur loupe son battement, et entendre cette voix le perturbe puisqu'il refuse de reprendre son rythme. Je le maudis de réagir ainsi à cause de lui, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, j'aurai dû m'en remettre.

\- Heureuse de voir que tu n'es pas mort Deidara, répondis-je d'un ton froid.

Il se rapproche et je distingue parfaitement le sourire amusé dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il se moque de moi, quel crétin.

-J'étais à New-York, j'avais besoin de voir de nouveaux paysages après avoir vécu une rupture douloureuse, m'explique-t-il.

Je me mets à rire violemment, et mon attitude lui déplaît car je vois ses sourcils se froncer.

\- Tu es bien un artiste à t'écouter tu es le seul à avoir eu mal, c'est vrai que c'est toi qui n'a plus eu de nouvel de ton compagnon pendant plus d'un an, affirmais-je sarcastique.

Je ne comprends pas la raison qui me pousse à lui dire cela, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui réponds.

\- C'est drôle la vie, là-bas aux États-Unis j'ai rencontré une fille, elle est rapidement tombée amoureuse de moi et m'a avoué plus d'une fois qu'elle m'aimait. Je l'ai toujours repoussé, et tout ça pour une fille qui elle ne me l'a jamais dit, poursuit-il.

Je devine à sa manière de me regarder que c'est de moi dont il parle. Il commence à me dépasser, et c'est un miracle que je parvienne à lui saisir le bras droit avec mes deux mains. Je m'accroche à lui et baisse les yeux gênée.

\- Je reconnais avoir eu tort, mais je ne suis pas la seule, tu es parti comme un lâche, tu ne m'as pas laissé la possibilité de te répondre, tu es aussi coupable que moi de notre rupture, murmurais-je.

Ma voix tremble, et je le sens, si je suis capable de le sentir cela veut dire qu'il peut l'entendre. Je le tiens fermement et la rage gronde en moi .

\- J'ai souffert comme je ne l'avais jamais fait à cause de toi, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré, va demander à Kurotsuchi, elle te dira que j'ai vécu chez elle parce qu'elle avait peur que je jette sous un train . Elle te dira aussi que je n'ai pas été heureuse pendant des mois, que depuis notre rupture je ne suis pas sortie avec un garçon. Elle en a des choses à te raconter si ce qui m'est arrivée t'intéresse, criais-je presque.

Cette fois-ci mes yeux se sont relevés et je ne tremble plus, il me contemple désarçonné, il lit dans mon regard la douleur et la colère, mais je sais aussi qu'il peut y voir autre chose, et ce sentiment est trop fort pour que je puisse le camoufler.

\- Je ne vais pas te les dire, les mots que tu attends, pas ici , pas ce soir, pas comme ça, mais saches que je les éprouve, et que je n'ai plus peur de les prononcer. Tu peux retourner à New-York, ou tu peux rester ici, terminais-je avant de m'éloigner.

\- Temari...Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?, me demande-t-il perdu.

Je me retourne, fais machine arrière et me rapproche de lui.

\- C'est à toi de décider Deidara, je ne peux pas le faire à ta place. Là il ne s'agit que de toi et des sentiments que tu éprouves à mon égard. Si tu m'aimes encore, et si tu penses qu'on peut vivre une belle et très longue histoire alors donne-nous une seconde chance, dis-je en rougissant.

\- Je... commence-t-il incertain.

Je déposais un doigt sur sa bouche lui ordonnant de se taire.

-Non, ne prends pas ta décision maintenant, prends ton temps, je ne t'ai pas vu pendant un an je survivrai à quelques jours de plus. J'attendrais ta décision peu importe ce que tu choisis. Je tiens à toi, j'ai mis un an avant de le comprendre. A toi de savoir comment se termine l'histoire des amoureux de ton tableaux, concluais-je en m'en allant.

Je lui laissais une autre chance, je prenais le risque qu'il me brise à nouveau le cœur mais l'amour en valait la peine. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher qui j'étais, le premier je t'aime serait le plus dur, mais si Deidara me prouvait qu'il le méritait alors je ferais en sorte qu'il sache tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Je sentais ses yeux sur mon dos, je percevais l'espoir, les doutes et le bonheur. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, devenir l'ombre de la peinture.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 que je vais appeler de transition , ce qui sous-entend un troisième chapitre. Il n'était pas prévu mais deux personnes m'ont un peu soudoyé pour que je le fasse alors j'obéis! C'est la première fois que j'écris une véritable suite alors ne soyez pas trop sévères. Si jamais vous voyez des fautes , n' hésitez pas, j'ai beau me relire j'ai pu en oublier.

POV Neutre :

Deidara la regarda s'en aller, s'éloigner de lui de sa démarche assurée, une fois qu'elle eut disparu, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son tableau, et repensa aux paroles de Temari. Il quitta lui aussi la salle, il avait peur que Sai ne l'ai pas vu et ne l'enferme pour la nuit dans le musée. Il croisa celui-ci dans le couloir ,vérifiant que tout était en ordre.

-Bonsoir Sai-san, le salua-t-il.

-Bonsoir à vous aussi Deidara-san. Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée ?, lui demanda le responsable.

\- Excellente merci, l'exposition a été un succès, affirma-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Excellente et surprenante étaient les deux mots qui qualifiaient le mieux l'événement. L'artiste n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il reverrait son ancienne petite-amie, et remercia intérieurement Sai d'avoir voulu que le titre des œuvres exposées reste secret. Il y avait fort à parier que si elle avait vu son nom associé à l'un des tableaux elle ne serait sûrement pas venue.

-Vous allez rester longtemps ici , au Japon, je veux dire ?, se renseigna le brun.

-Je ne sais pas encore, New-York est une belle ville mais mon pays me manquait, avoua-t-il à moitié honnête.

C'était vrai que sa ville d'exil comme il l'appelait était incroyable et les gens fascinants, mais il manquait quelqu'un pour qu'il veuille y passer sa vie. Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire en signe de compréhension , et les deux hommes se séparèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment. Deidara monta dans sa voiture et consulta sa montre. Il n'était que 22h15, il pouvait donc aller lui rendre visite. Il roula pendant quelques minutes, et parvint bientôt devant un immeuble qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis son départ. Il prit l'ascenseur et s'arrêta au huitième étage. Il se posta devant la porte numéro seize et sonna.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive, ça va, ma sonnette ne vous a rien fait, râla une voix féminine et endormie de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Bonsoir Kurotsuchi, je t'ai manqué, dit-il lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit.

\- Un revenant, ravie de constater que tu te souviens de mon existence. Bonsoir à toi aussi Deidara, le salua-t-elle surprise.

\- Tu m'en veux, je suppose , devina-t-il.

\- De quoi, d'avoir disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser d'adresse, de ne pas avoir pris la peine de donner des nouvelles pendant un an, d'avoir fait souffrir Temari...Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais pour si peu, l'accusa-t-elle.

Il se sentit coupable, il n'avait pas osé lui téléphoner, il avait voulu le faire mais il avait toujours repoussé le moment fatidique.

\- Allez rentre crétin, l'invita-t-elle en lui attrapant la main.

Ses yeux errèrent dans l'appartement, il fut soulagé de constater que rien n'avait bougé, tout était en ordre. Elle le conduisit jusqu' à la cuisine, et ils s'assirent.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?, lui proposa-t-elle poliment.

-Non merci sœurette, lui répondit-il.

\- Tu me considères toujours comme ta sœur, alors ton silence pendant un an est encore pire, lui affirma-t-elle d'un ton plein de reproches.

\- Je suis désolé, je me disais que si je recommençais à zéro cela serait plus simple pour tout le monde, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Laisse tomber, tu es là c'est l'essentiel, ce n'est pas en t'excusant que cela pourra annuler ces 365 jours, alors oublie, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle se leva, ouvrit un placard, prit un verre, et le passa sous le robinet pour avoir de l'eau.

\- Tu avais quelque chose à me demander peut-être, si tu es là ce n'est pas seulement pour t'excuser, s'adressa-t-elle à lui tout en retournant s'asseoir.

\- J'ai croisé Temari au musée ce soir, j'ignorais qu'elle venait à l'exposition...Nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux, et elle m'a dit que si savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivée pendant mon absence m'intéressait alors tu étais la mieux placée pour tout me raconter, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de la prendre au pied de la lettre, je pense qu'elle aurait compris si tu avais attendu demain matin comme l'être civilisé que tu es, plaisanta l'avocat.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, mais je n'aurai pas pu dormir sans connaître la vérité, je t'en pris, dis-moi tout...la supplia-t-il.

Il était touchant et si c'était son amie qui l'avait envoyée alors elle pouvait parler sans crainte, il voulait le récit complet, elle allait le lui conter, et sans rien oublier, il s'en voudrait après ça mais peu importe, Temari avait eu mal pendant un an, c'était à son tour à présent.

\- Elle a débarqué un soir , celui de ton déménagement, elle était perdue, et elle était très agitée. Elle répétait en boucle la même question ''Où est-il, s'il te plaît, dis-moi où il se trouve''. Akatsuchi et moi avons eu peur , je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état similaire. Elle a fait le tour de tes amis , je l'avais accompagnée, je m'inquiétais pour elle. J'avais peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter. Elle a dormi ici pendant quelques mois, elle ne se sentait pas la force de rentrer chez elle alors que tu y avais vécu toi aussi, débuta-t-elle.

Elle se leva à nouveau, ouvrit cette fois-ci un tiroir, et après quelques secondes de recherches en sortit des photos. Elle les tendit à son visiteur afin qu'il les regarde. Il ouvrit en grands les yeux lorsqu'il les observa. Sur celles-ci, il découvrit son ancienne compagne, avec un style différent et un regard vidé de toutes émotions.

\- C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a fait tout ça, murmura-t-il honteux.

\- Cela n'a pas duré, un mois tout au plus, je parle bien évidemment de son apparence physique. Elle était là sans être là, tu l'as brisé Deidara, tu as causé des dommages plus sévères que je ne l'imaginais. Les filles lui ont cherché un autre garçon, elle s'y est furieusement opposée, Hinata et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Il ne fallait pas être psychologue pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête, et qu'elle t'aimait encore trop pour tenter de faire une croix sur votre histoire. Durant de nombreuses semaines elle s'est distancée de nous, elle voulait se reconstruire, elle craignait de lire de la pitié dans nos regards. Petit à petit son sourire, son vrai sourire est revenu. Je dirais qu'elle n'a remonté la pente que depuis trois mois, termina-t-elle.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle remontait à peine la pente et lui il débarquait comme une fleur. La brune vit bien qu'il se posait des questions et que le remord avait prit possession de ses yeux. Elle posa sa main sur celle du blond et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir, c'est le destin qui a voulu que vous vous retrouviez au même endroit au même moment pile un an après ton départ, lui certifia-t-elle.

\- Alors ton destin est un sadique qui aime voir les gens malheureux. Tu viens de me dire que cela ne fait que trois mois qu'elle va mieux, et alors qu'elle pourrait recommencer une nouvelle vie, elle me propose de nous donner une seconde chance, murmura-t-il perdu.

Comme elle ne répondit rien, il releva la tête et la vit avec la bouche ouverte, apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça.

\- Choquée, si tu avais été elle tu ne m'aurais pas pardonné d'être parti comme un lâche, la taquina-t-il.

\- Exact, mais je ne t'aime pas comme elle...Deidara, cela ne me regarde pas mais est-ce que , est-ce qu'il y a une autre fille à New- York ?, se renseigna-t-elle.

\- Non ...Pendant mon séjour là-bas, j'ai dû travailler avec une fille, elle était sympa, pleine de vie, et elle m'a rapidement fait comprendre que je lui plaisais, elle a même jusqu' à été dire qu'elle m'aimait...Elle a eu beau insisté, elle ne s'est pris que des refus, parce que la seule personne que j'avais dans la tête c'était notre petite blonde, avoua-t-il.

Elle le regarda attendrie, il aimait toujours la traductrice cela était indéniable, mais il avait aussi peur et il se sentait responsable de la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvé. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle était si profond qu'il craignait pour sa santé, c'était touchant. Se posait aussi la question de l'expression des sentiments de Temari, était-elle capable de s'ouvrir à lui, de se corriger sur ce point-là.

\- Deidara, tu m'as raconté que tu l'avais revu ce soir, que vous aviez parlé, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela que tu es chez moi en ce moment. Tu m'as également confié qu'elle t'avait laissé entrevoir la possibilité de vous remettre ensemble, résuma son amie.

Il hocha positivement la tête ne voyant pas pourquoi Kurotsuchi avait eu besoin de récapituler la situation, il n'était pas un de ses clients qu'elle devait défendre.

\- Pourquoi tu hésites ? Tu redoutes de revivre la même histoire ?, le questionna-t-elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher, elle n'a jamais pu les prononcer quand on était ensemble, alors pourquoi elle y arriverait aujourd'hui...Elle a été touchée par notre rupture mais elle n'a rien fait pour me retenir, pas un coup de téléphone, elle ne s'est pas rendue à mon appartement. Si elle m'aimait vraiment comme elle le croyait pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien fait ?, s'exclama-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Elle a agit de la manière qu'elle pensait la meilleure. Tu aurais préféré qu'elle t'avoue qu'elle t'aimait , qu'elle se traîne à tes pieds, c'est vraiment un je t'aime forcé que tu aurais voulu entendre. Elle était loin d'imaginer que son petit-ami s'envolerait pour un lieu inconnu si elle s'abstenait de réagir. Elle avait besoin de prendre du recul, il lui fallait du temps pour elle et pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, seulement tu as tout fait de travers, tu l'as abandonnée au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de toi. Elle voulait que tu lui prouves que tu tenais à elle et que tu la respectais assez pour lui accorder ce temps. Ah bravo Deidara d'avoir prit la poudre d'escampette quel amoureux tu fais !, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Il était hors de question qu'elle reste là sans rien dire, bien sûr que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas assuré mais lui non plus n'était pas tout blanc. Elle avait eu quelques cas de divorces dans sa carrière, et accuser un seul parti c'était stupide et trop simpliste. On s'aimait à deux alors on faisait des erreurs à deux. Le jeune homme blond resta interdit, elle était avocate il aurait dû anticiper la réaction de la brunette et pourtant les arguments qu'elle avait sorti le clouait sur était bien content de ne pas se retrouver face à elle dans un tribunal. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère, et ses sourcils froncés, elle faisait presque peur.

-Tu as encore une fois raison, je ne me suis pas mis à sa place. J'aurais dû faire le premier pas, au lieu de l'aider je file à l'autre bout du monde pour refaire ma vie, alors que ma vie sans elle c'est impossible, confia-t-il dans un soupir.

\- Tu en doutais, je suis avocate, j'ai toujours raison, affirma-t-elle en riant.

Il rit, heureux de constater qu'elle lui avait pardonné, quelle erreur il avait commise en quittant le Japon. Son bonheur était ici avec Temari, Kurotsuchi et tous ses amis. Il la vit bailler, et en jetant un regard rapide vers la pendule découvrit qu'elle indiquait 23h15. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était là, il n'avait pas vu le temps défiler.

\- Je vais y aller, il est tard et si tu veux être en forme pour demain il faut que tu ailles suis désolé de t'avoir privé d'une heure de sommeil, s'excusa-t-il gêné.

\- Je suis une grande fille tu sais, je survivrai à cette heure perdue, et puis cela m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, même si tu es un idiot je dois admettre que tu me manquais, avoua-t-elle.

Il s'éloigna et quitta la pièce, alors qu'il allait prendre la porte, elle l'appela et en se tournant il vit qu'elle l'avait suivit. Ils étaient dans le hall et elle semblait hésiter à lui parler. Elle finit par froncer à nouveau les sourcils comme si elle était d'accord avec elle-même.

\- Deidara...Si..si jamais...Si jamais tu as le moindre doute à propos de ton couple, ne te remets pas avec elle. Elle a dû puiser en elle pour trouver les forces de se relever après que tu lui ai brisé le cœur...Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle y parvienne une seconde fois et Temari est une fille bien, elle mérite d'être heureuse. Ne lui fait pas encore plus de mal, l'implora-t-elle.

\- Grâce à toi j'ai compris mon erreur, et il n'y a que les imbéciles qui commettent deux fois la même bêtise. Vas dormir ou bien tu ressembleras à un zombie demain matin, termina-t-il en sortant de l'appartement.

Elle sourit confiante , les deux blonds avaient l'essentiel un amour profond ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à se pardonner et ils reprendraient leur merveilleuse histoire. Elle marcha jusqu' à son lit plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers mois. Il prit la route en direction de son hôtel, Temari était prête à l'attendre, il ferait en sorte de faire les choses bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

POV de Temari :

Les premières 24 heures sont toujours déterminantes dans la vie. Il s'en était écoulé le double depuis notre rencontre au musée. Depuis ce moment, je n'avais pas cessé de me traiter d'idiote, je lui avais avoué que j'étais prête à lui pardonner sa fuite, et que je me sentais capable de m'ouvrir à lui alors que j'avais été au plus bas par sa faute. C'était stupide et faible, j'en étais parfaitement consciente mais j'avais beau me repasser la scène dans ma tête encore et encore, je n'éprouvais pas de regrets. Je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurais pu dire d'autre. Il était là devant moi comme j'en avais si souvent rêvé pendant un an, j'avais peur que ne soit qu'une illusion, je ne voulais pas le perdre encore une fois. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi ces nuits-là , et j'avais accueilli la sonnerie du réveil comme une bénédiction. Je n'aurais pas supporté de rester chez moi, j'aurais pensé à lui toute la journée. Je travaillais donc sur ma traduction d'un air absent, je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer mais ça j'étais trop perdue dans mes songes pour m'en apercevoir.

« - Cet auteur a de drôles d'idées de dialogue, entendais-je bientôt derrière moi .

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Tayuya ?, demandais-je en revenant à moi.

Tayuya était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges et au fort caractère, elle vivait avec quatre garçons en colocations et savait se faire respecter. Ici, elle s'occupait des traductions politiques et avait toujours son avis sur tout.

\- Juste parce qu' à mon avis la réplique ''je n'arrive pas à croire que Deidara soit de retour'' ne se trouve pas dans l'œuvre originale, ou alors ton jeune écrivain a mal choisi son prénom, se moqua-t-elle.

Je relus ce que j'avais tapé jusqu'à présent et réalisait avec horreur que la traduction que j'avais débuté la veille état remplit de faute d'orthographes et que mon subconscient avait ajouté des commentaires concernant Deidara. Je lâchais un profond soupir avant de poser ma tête entre mes mains, j'étais bonne pour tout recommencer, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne perturber mon travail, n'avait-il pas assez bouleversé ma vie !

\- Tu voulais quelque chose peut-être ?, repris-je ne voulant pas l'avoir dans mon bureau plus longtemps.

\- Oui je venais voir si je pouvais t'emprunter ton dictionnaire de suédois, j'ai un doute sur quelques mots et je n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur mon maudit exemplaire, m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, il est derrière toi dans la bibliothèque, l'informais-je.

\- Tu me sauves la vie, je te le rapporte dès que j'ai fini, me remercia-t-elle en partant.

Tayuya avait pour principe de ne pas se mêler de la vie des autres, elle disait que c'était trop compliqué et que les problèmes des autres n'avaient pas à devenir les siens. C'était une chose que j'appréciais chez elle, je ne voulais pas entendre que mon artiste était un salop et que j'étais une abrutie de première si je lui pardonnais. C'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin en ce moment, je replongeais dans mon texte pour oublier la peur qui me tordait le ventre.

Son regard perdu s'était imprimé dans mes souvenirs, il tenait encore à moi, il devait subsister quelques sentiments pour qu'il m'ait demandé ce qu'il devait faire... Et voilà que je me posais à nouveau des questions, j'en avais assez des questions, c'était de réponses que je voulais maintenant. Le reste de mon après-midi s'écoula et je pu rattraper mes bêtises, ma collègue revint comme promit peu avant la fin de journée avec mon dictionnaire qui lui avait été d'une ''putain d'aide'' selon ses dires. Je franchis la porte principale du bâtiment, fermais les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Je devais être patiente, c'était moi qui lui avait dit que je étais prête à attendre, qu'il ne devait pas se presser, je m'étais imposée cette situation je n'avais pas le droit de me morfondre pour ça.

\- Même pour aller au bureau tu es sublime, me complimenta-t-il.

J'ouvris les yeux et l'aperçu à quelques pas de moi, collé contre une barrière les mains derrière le dos, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

\- De 8760 heures tu passes à 48 heures sans nouvelles, quel progrès, fis-je remarquer d'un ton détaché.

\- Tu es en colère après moi et ça se comprend, je suis désolé, je me suis rendu chez notre chère Kurotsuchi comme tu me l'avais conseillé, et ma visite très instructive m'a permit de réfléchir. Je sais bien que cela n'effacera pas tout et qu'il faudra plus que ça pour me faire pardonner, mais tiens, m'expliqua-t-il en retirant les mains de derrière lui.

Il en sortit un magnifique bouquet de fleurs composé de roses rouges et blanches, elles étaient quinze au total.

\- Une par mois où je n'ai pas été là, plus les deux jours où je n'ai pas donné signe de vie, dit-il en me voyant les sentir.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas suffisant, mais c'est un bon début, assurais-je en souriant.

Je lui faisais ainsi comprendre qu'il n'allait pas me reconquérir si facilement mais que ses intentions ne seraient pas vaines s'il les poursuivait.

\- J'étais aussi venu pour t'inviter à dîner, ce soir, si tu es libre bien sûr ?, proposa-t-il

Mes yeux glissèrent vers ma montre et je constatais qu'il était déjà 18h30, j'hésitais à accepter, nous devions mettre les choses au clair et le plus tôt serait le mieux, surtout pour moi qui me posais beaucoup trop de questions.

\- C'est d'accord, il faut qu'on parle alors autant le faire autour d'une table, approuvais-je.

Il fut soulagé de ma réaction et un vrai sourire remplaça le charmeur qu'il avait fait jusqu' à présent.

\- Cela te va si je viens te chercher vers disons 21h00 ?, ajouta-t-il.

Je calculais si cela me donnait suffisamment de temps pour me préparer et après quelques minutes je répondis de manière positive.

-Veux-tu que je te raccompagnes ?, demanda-t-il en me voyant m'éloigner.

Je fis non de la tête, être seule avant notre rendez-vous me ferait du bien et m'aiderait à me préparer psychologiquement . Il n'insista pas comprenant sûrement mes raisons, et marcha dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Je parvins rapidement chez moi et montais précipitamment l'escalier. Je posais mes clés sur la table et fonçais directement dans ma chambre. J'ouvris mon armoire afin de trouver la tenue idéale pour ce soir. Je devais faire vite n'ayant pas des heures pour faire ma sélection. Je fouillais depuis quinze bonnes minutes sans succès, je ne savais pas où nous dînions, et cela m'empêchait de choisir mes vêtements. C'était stupide mais je voulais que tout soit parfait, c'était ma première sortie depuis longtemps et j'avais envie de lui plaire. J'attrapais donc mon téléphone portable et composais son numéro.

« - Je te manquais déjà , entendis-je après quelques minutes.

Je ne le voyais pas et pourtant je visualisais parfaitement le sourire en coin qu'il arborait en ce moment.

-Dans tes rêves, je voulais simplement savoir où nous allions ce soir, répondis-je amusée.

-C'est une surprise, dit-il en restant vague.

\- Quoi, comment ça c'est une surprise, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'habiller avec si peu d'éléments, et non ne pense même pas à me répondre, que même sans rien je serais magnifique, l'interrompais-je.

\- Pour ton information je n'allais absolument pas dire ça, se défendit-il entre deux rires.

\- Heureuse d'entendre que ma détresse te fait rire, si je suis ridicule ce sera de ta faute et tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu' à toi-même. Toute cette attention parce que tu auras refusé de me conseiller pour ma tenue, boudais-je vexée.

\- Temari ne sois pas fâchée, je t'assure que quoi que tu porteras ce sera très bien. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu alors s'il te plaît ne te mets pas la pression pour ça. Tant que tu viens moi je suis content, me rassura-t-il.

A cet instant précis j'étais ravie de ne pas être en face de lui, si cela avait été le cas je me serais probablement blottie dans ses bras pour qu'il ne me voit pas rougir. Cet effet qu'il me faisait était toujours là, il avait survécu à un an de silence, tout comme mon amour, cela me confortait dans la décision que j'avais prise concernant une seconde chance.

\- Tu es toujours là ?, se renseigna-t-il

\- Oui pardon je réfléchissais, désolée je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, m'excusais-je.

\- Oh mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, il te faut plus que ma voix de charmeur pour te rendre muette, me taquina-t-il.

\- Je vais devoir raccrocher ou alors je ne serais pas prête lorsque tu viendras me chercher et cela serait dommage, affirmais-je déçue de devoir le quitter.

\- D'accord, et puis cela tombe bien moi aussi il fallait que je me prépare, je dois me faire beau pour essayer d'être à la hauteur, ajouta-t-il.

Nous parlions encore quelques minutes avant d'enfin appuyer sur le bouton rouge de nos appareils. Je retournais à ma penderie et inspectais de nouveau ma garde-robe. Je mélangeais divers styles et finit par réussir à trouver quelque chose. Je filais ensuite dans la salle de bain pour me doucher. Lorsque vingt et une heure sonna je descendis et le vis collé contre sa voiture. Il ne me quitta pas du regard une seconde et ce jusqu' à ce que je le rejoigne.

\- Je ne me suis pas trompé, tu es sublime comme tu l'as toujours été, me complimenta-t-il.

Malgré qu'il faisait nuit, il faisait encore assez clair pour qu'il remarque les rougeurs sur mes joues. Au niveau de ma tenue j'avais opté pour une robe noire s'arrêtant un peu en dessus du genoux, sans manches et de fines bretelles. Elle était coupée en biais asymétrique en haut. Aux pieds j'avais enfilé des escarpins hauts de dix centimètres noirs et argents. Il me détailla et sembla apprécier le bracelet argent avec des libellules qui enchaînait mon poignet droit, c'était lui qui me l'avait offert pour notre dernière saint-valentin ensemble.

\- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondis-je sincère.

Il avait une chemise blanche avec le premier bouton défait, un pantalon noir simple et des chaussures noires également. A son poignet gauche il avait mis une montre en argent que je reconnu comme mon dernier cadeau de Noël et cela renforça ma joie. Il m'ouvrit la portière et je montais dans son véhicule. Il fit le tour et s'installa côté chauffeur avant de démarrer en direction du restaurant.

\- Je peux savoir où nous allons ?, demandais-je à nouveau.

\- Il me semble avoir dit que c'était une surprise, me rappela-t-il amusé de ma curiosité.

\- C'est injuste, je me fais kidnapper et je n'ai même pas le droit de connaître ma destination, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais sauter en route pour aller changer de vêtements si les miens n'étaient pas appropriés pour l'événement, râlais-je.

\- Sabaku no Temari vous avez quel âge, faites-moi confiance. Vous êtes sublime ne vous en faîtes pas, détendez-vous et profiter du voyage, m'affirma-t-il.

Je bougonnais quelques mots qu'il ne put entendre et tournait la tête vers la vitre afin d'admirer le paysage. Être ici avec lui ne me rendait pas aussi nerveuse que je l'avais imaginé, peut-être était-ce parce que lui et moi nous aimions trop fort, nous nous connaissions par cœur et il savait comment me détendre. J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais être dans cette voiture, avec elle nous avions été dans des endroits époustouflants et avions échangés de longs et langoureux baisers plus d'une fois. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant envahir par tous ces souvenirs extraordinaires, ils défilaient devant moi tel un film, tous plus beaux et émouvants les uns que les autres. Le film touchait à sa fin lorsque je sentis qu'on s'arrêtait.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, si mademoiselle veut bien prendre la peine de sortir, m'indiqua-t-il.

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait et il m'aida à m'extirper du véhicule. J'admirais la devanture de l'établissement qui portait le nom de '' Komayaka'' ce qui se traduisait par chaleureux ou tendre. L'extérieur était déjà très beau avec sa façade couleur saumon et ses poutres de bois claires, j'étais impatiente de découvrir l'intérieur. Je montais les marches tenant toujours sans m'en rendre compte le bras de Deidara. Un homme nous ouvrit la porte, et nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment.

« - Bonsoir, bienvenue au Komayaka, vous avez réservés ?, nous demanda poliment une jeune femme brune aux yeux marrons.

Deidara lui répondit en indiquant son nom, qu'elle chercha immédiatement et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver. Elle allait nous conduire à notre table mais une voix provenant de derrière l'en empêcha...

* * *

Avant d'écrire ce chapitre : ce sera le dernier

Après ce chapitre : ...ou pas!

Là vous devez me détester pour cette fin qui n'en est pas une, c'est normal, sinon j'allais empiéter sur le chapitre suivant que j'ai déjà en tête, il ne reste plus qu' à le taper, autrement dit le plus compliqué . A bientôt mes petits anges.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Pov Neutre :

« - Alors je n'avais pas rêvé en consultant la liste des réservations, Deidara-kun est bien de retour en ville, s'exclama Choji.

Les deux blonds le virent arriver sur leur gauche,zone où se trouvaient de nombreuses personnes installés à différentes tables.

\- Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir ensemble, avoua-t-il un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, tout du moins pas encore, le corrigea le blond.

Le propriétaire des lieux leva un sourcil interrogateur suite à la réponse de son ami. Choji aurait pourtant juré en les voyant se tenir ainsi que leur histoire d'amour était repartie de plus belle. Il décida de ne pas approfondir la question, ces deux-là avaient toujours été étranges, il pensa qu'il aurait la réponse en temps voulut.

\- Choji-kun, ce restaurant est à toi ?, finit par demander la jeune femme.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, lorsqu'elle avait entendu sa voix elle était restée sous le choc, et en regardant Deidara elle s'aperçut qu'il en était de même pour lui. Elle tanguait d'une jambe sur l'autre, très gênée de la situation, elle se sentait stupide d'avoir ignoré que le fils Akimichi avait ouvert un nouveau restaurant en ville. Kankuro et Gaara avaient dû le lui annoncer plus d'une fois mais apparemment son cerveau n'avait jamais enregistré l'information. La cuisine du jeune garçon était la seule que ses deux frères adoraient son cadet aimait tout ce qui était comestible, alors que son benjamin était plus délicat, il aimait dire qu'il avait le palais se sentait stupide au moment où la question franchit ses lèvres, la réponse était évident, mais elle n'avait pas su quoi dire d'autre.

\- En effet, je l'ai acheté il y a presque neuf mois maintenant, mais il n'est ouvert que depuis six, il a fallut faire quelques travaux, et comme tu t'en doutes, Ino m'a aidé pour la décoration, lui expliqua-t-il fier de lui.

\- Elle a toujours eu du talent lorsqu'il s'agit de décorer un intérieur, confirma-t-elle en indiquant d'un signe de tête des fleurs suspendues un peu partout dans la salle.

Il suivit son geste et esquissa un sourire en voyant ce dont elle parlait. Il était soulagé de la revoir ainsi, il avait souvent demandé des nouvelles aux cadets de la jeune femme qui répétaient inlassablement la même chose leur sœur ne s'en remettait pas. Cela inquiétait tout le monde mais personne ne savait quoi faire pour arranger les choses.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas été une très bonne amie ces derniers temps, s'excusa-t-elle timidement.

\- S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit s'excuser ici je crois que c'est moi, c'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvée dans cet état, je suis le seul fautif, la contredit celui qui l'accompagnait.

-Vous n'êtes certainement pas venu pour discuter toute la soirée, nous aurons sûrement l'occasion de nous reparler, d'ici là, laissez-moi vous conduire à votre table, les invita le maître des lieux.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans discuter, ils dépassèrent la jeune fille qui les avait accueilli, et franchirent deux rideaux rouges avec des bordures grises. Derrière ceux-ci se trouvait une salle avec moins de tables, et le fait qu'elles soient éloignées les unes des autres donnait à la pièce un côté intime que Temari et Deidara apprécièrent. Choji décida de les installer sur la table le plus au fond de la salle qui donnait vue sur l'aquarium géant du bâtiment. Il les laissa s'asseoir et revint quelques minutes après avec les menus.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi choisir, tout à l'air délicieux Choji-kun, avoua la jeune femme embêtée.

\- Prends ton temps pour choisir Temari-chan, je ne suis pas pressé, la rassura-t-il.

Il s'éloigna quelques instants car il avait été appelé à une autre table, et lorsqu'il revint, ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils désiraient manger. Le chef des lieux, pu donc prendre leur commande, et cette fois-ci les quitta pour de bon, en promettant tout de même de revenir les voir en fin de soirée. Si être seuls était ce qu'ils attendaient, les premières minutes furent silencieuses. Après douze mois sans se voir ni se parler les retrouvailles étaient un peu étranges. C'étaient leur première vraie retrouvailles car ils n'avaient fait que se croiser au musée et lorsqu'il l'avait invité il y avait quelques heures de cela.

\- Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ?, finit-elle par demander.

\- Par hasard, je roulais sans but précis, je cherchais un moyen de me racheter, et j'ai vu l'enseigne. Le nom a attiré mon attention, je me suis alors garé sur leur parking et j'ai regardé à travers la vitre pour voir de quel type d'établissement il s'agissait. Je lui ai trouvé un certain charme et j'ai songé que cela ferait le lieu idéal pour notre premier rendez-vous, raconta-t-il.

\- Tu as eu parfaitement raison, et j'ai toujours aimé la cuisine de Choji-kun ce qui est un bon point supplémentaire, ajouta-t-elle.

Il allait poursuivre la conversation mais fut coupé par une forte voix masculine qui se rapprochait de leur table.

\- Heureux de vous revoir tous les deux, dattebayo ! S'exclama le nouvel arrivant d'un ton très enthousiaste.

Temari n'en revint pas lorsque se présenta devant eux Uzumaki Naruto en tenue de serveur. Naruto était l'un des meilleurs amis de son frère, et un garçon toujours branché sur deux cents volts. Il était d'ailleurs un peu trop dynamique pour elle et elle s'était souvent demandée comment son plus jeune frère parvenait à suivre le rythme. Malgré tout il restait quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et sur qui elle pouvait compter. Lui non plus elle ne l'avait pas vu souvent depuis sa rupture, et elle le regrettait, il arrivait toujours à la faire sourire lorsque quelque chose la peinait ou la tracassait.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi Naruto-kun, le salua-t-elle contente.

Il la gratifia d'un immense sourire digne d'une publicité pour une marque de dentifrice, auquel elle répondit elle aussi par un sourire mais plus discret.

\- Uzumaki, le salua à son tour Deidara.

-Deidara-san, répondit l'autre blond d'un ton plus froid.

La fille n'avait jamais compris les rapports entre ces deux-là, ils se provoquaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion et pourtant ils s'adoraient...Sûrement un truc de blond qui lui échappait.

\- Tu t'es souvenu qu'elle existait bravo félicitations, tu n'es pas aussi bête qu'on pourrait le croire, se moqua le serveur.

\- Merci, mais c'est moi qui devrais te féliciter, tu as enfin réussi à trouver un travail, tu ne vis plus aux crochets de la société, comme quoi il ne faut jamais désespérer, répondit l'autre d'un ton venimeux.

\- Au moins je n'ai pas fait souffrir la femme que j'aimais moi, on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi monsieur le génie, cracha Naruto.

\- Stop ! Intervint la traductrice

-Temari ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

\- Naruto-kun, tes intentions sont honorables, je sais que tu cherches simplement à me protéger mais s'il te plaît arrêtes de me traiter comme une petite poupée fragile. J'ai déjà deux jeunes frères qui se sont comportés comme ça avec moi et j'en ai assez. Deidara a fait une erreur, nous venons ici pour discuter et clarifier la situation alors reste en dehors de ça, lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Mais...essaya-t-il de s'expliquer.

\- S'il te plaît Naruto-kun, fais ça pour moi. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu me considérais comme ta grand sœur, si tu le pensais sincèrement ne dis plus rien, poursuivit-elle.

Il la fixa longuement, comme hésitant à accéder à sa requête, elle voyait bien la colère dans ses iris bleutés.

\- Je te promets que tout va bien se passer, donnes-lui une seconde chance. Tu pardonnes toujours les erreurs de Sasuke, alors fais pareil pour Deidara, insista-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon avait la tête dure et avec lui il valait mieux se répéter si l'on voulait être certain qu'il respecterait notre volonté. Temari en avait assez d'inquiéter ses amis, elle pouvait se gérer toute seule ! D'accord elle avait été au plus bas mais à présent elle allait mieux alors elle n'avait plus besoin d'être maternée . Convaincu par les paroles et la détermination de son amie, l'employé finit par déposer les assiettes, d'une manière très appuyée pour celle du garçon. Ce dernier sentait bien le regard du plus jeune posé sur lui, et releva la tête, il n'avait pas peur de lui, et il comptait bien le lui montrer.

\- Tu as de la chance que Temari-chan soit là et qu'elle t'aime assez pour m'empêcher de te donner une leçon. J'ai confiance en elle, et je la connais assez pour savoir que peu importe la décision qu'elle prendra elle y aura longuement réfléchis. Je serai à ses côtes et je la soutiendrai dans son choix, si elle te pardonne, et te donne une seconde chance, je l'accepterais sans protester, mais attention, je te surveillerais. Tu as encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant que je sois certain que tu la traiteras comme elle le mérite. Je ne te ménagerais pas et te ferai remarquer le moindre faux pas, le prévint-il.

A la suite de ça, il tendit le bras, le poing fermé invitant le compagnon de la blonde à faire de même. C'est amusé et avec un mince sourire que ce dernier se prêta au jeu. La seule fille du trio roula des yeux, ces deux-là étaient décidément compliqué à suivre.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à te prouver que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, si elle me donne une autre chance, il faudrait que je sois fou pour la gâcher, avoua-t-il

-Tu as intérêt à ne pas oublier ce que tu viens de me dire parce que sinon même au bout du monde je te retrouverais et je te ferais regretter de lui avoir brisé le cœur une seconde fois, jura le membre du personnel avant de se retirer.

La force du lien entre les deux hommes était la raison pour laquelle le jeune serveur était prêt à accorder le bénéfice du doute à l'artiste,Temari en était convaincue. Les deux garçons ont grandi ensemble dans un orphelinat, tous les deux ayant perdu leur parents lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des bébés. Là-bas, le meilleur ami de Gaara se faisait embêter constamment, jusqu'à ce que Deidara ne le prenne sous son aile. Depuis ce jour, ils étaient comme deux frères. La jeune femme était persuadée que s'ils ne s'étaient pas connus et autant appréciés, Naruto n'aurait pas eu le même comportement envers celui qu'elle espérait redevenir son amoureux.

C'est en se remémorant le passé que des pièces vinrent s'ajouter à un puzzle qu'elle pensait déjà complet. Son chéri n'avait jamais connu l'amour et la chaleur d'un foyer, il n'avait jamais été adopté, il le lui avait même avoué un soir d'un ton d'une infinie tristesse. Il n'avait pas vécu les bonheurs et les merveilleux moments d'une vie de famille, et personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. A l'époque, elle l'avait prit dans ses bras, et lui avait caressé les cheveux en lui murmurant plusieurs fois que tout cela était derrière lui et qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui.

Quelle idiote elle avait été pour ne pas comprendre, elle aurait dû se rappeler de cet aveu, elle aurait sûrement réagi autrement si cela ne lui était pas sortie de la tête. S'il avait tant voulu qu'elle lui dise qu'elle aimait c'était parce lui aussi voulu ressentir ce sentiment, il rêvait de cela, tel un petit garçon qui agit bien afin de recevoir une récompense. Sa récompense à lui c'était juste trois mots,et elle n'avait jamais pu les faire quitter son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de fois où lui les avait prononcés...Par son absence de réponses il s'était senti encore rejeté, et par celle qui lui avait juré qu'elle serait différente, que les autres n'étaient que des imbéciles qui avait perdu un fils exceptionnel. D'une certaine manière en fuyant il n'avait fait que se protéger d'une future douleur, il avait crû qu'elle n'était pas aussi amoureuse de lui qu'il l'était d'elle. Ils s'était fait du mal mutuellement sans s'en apercevoir, jusqu'au jour où il avait disparu,désirant oublié ce qu'il considérait comme un échec. Elle serra les poings si forts que ses ongles pénétrèrent dans la peau de sa paume, mais elle se moquait de cette douleur, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait connu pendant un an.

\- Temari, ça ne va pas ?, lui demanda-t-il soucieux.

\- Si, pourquoi cette question ?, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire nerveux.

\- Tu faisais une drôle de tête, tu avais l'air contrarié donc j'ai eu peur que tu ne te sentes pas bien, expliqua-t-il la regardant attentivement.

\- Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je me suis juste souvenue de quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû oublier, expliqua-t-elle sans s'étaler sur le sujet

Pour appuyer ses propos et lui montrer qu'il pouvait se détendre, elle lui sourit tendrement. Elle prit ensuite sa fourchette et commença à manger son plat.

\- C'est délicieux, Choji-kun s'est une nouvelle fois surpassé ce soir, il faudra que je le félicite, commenta-t-elle.

\- Temari...et si on parlait de nous ?, suggéra-t-il d'une voix pas très assurée.

* * *

Je sais je suis un peu sadique de vous laisser là mais cela fait du suspens. J'ai rigolé à voyant que mon amie Chichichi-chou avait elle aussi publié son nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, les grands esprits se rencontrent. J'ai aussi réalisé que je n'ai jamais dit que l'idée des chapitres à point de vue alternatifs m'avait été inspiré par elle. Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder puisque j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire.


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Ce chapitre est un peu particulier puisqu'il contient plusieurs ''écritures''. L'écriture normal correspond aux pensées de Temari, en italique c'est un flash-back du point de vue de Deidara, en gras ce sont les paroles de Deidara et en gras italique ce sont celles de Temari. Je suis désolée si cela vous ennuie ou vous perturbe c'est exceptionnel . Tout rentrera dans l'ordre à partir du prochain. D'ailleurs il doit en rester un ou deux, cette histoire se termine donc bientôt .

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Pov de Temari :

Je me sentis tout à coup à nouveau nerveuse à l'idée de parler de nous, nous étions venus dans cette optique mais je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à le faire. Ma gorge se noua et aucuns son ne pu sortir,je dû hocher la tête pour lui montrer mon approbation. Il n'ajouta rien, attendant probablement que je débute cette conversation que tous deux désirions mais aussi redoutions. Un an d'absence avait causé une appréhension que je ne me connaissais pas, j'étais directe et presque sans peurs. Mon assurance ne me poussait tout de même pas à courir après le danger mais je ne m'abaissais devant personne, alors pourquoi ici étais-je incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Après tout, si c'était moi qui avait fait le premier pas au musée c'était bien pour une raison.

\- Je... furent les deux seules lettres que mes cordes vocales produisirent.

Ma gorge s'assécha davantage et je du prendre mon verre d'eau pour l'hydrater et me donner le temps de me calmer.

\- Tu … enchaîna-t-il curieux de ce que j'allais dire.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas si nous en reparlons plus tard, proposais-je pas très fière de moi.

-Si tu veux, tu as raison, la soirée ne fait que commencer, nous aurons tout le temps de parler de ce sujet délicat, tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Pourtant, je vis parfaitement dans son regard que cette décision le peinait, mais il la respectait, il estimait qu'après sa fuite il n'avait rien à dire sur ce point-là. Je me retins de soupirer de frustration, nous agissions comme deux étrangers et cela ne me plaisait pas. Nous si complices avant, ne parvenions pas à nous dire ce que nous éprouvions, notre amour avait-il réellement survécu à ce vide ? Des doutes m'assaillaient, l'homme que j'avais aimé mon petit-ami et l'homme qui me faisait face étaient-ils les mêmes ? Moi même étais-je la fille à qui il avait dit je t'aime ? Non, bien sûr que non, à cause de lui j'avais souffert au-delà du possible, je m'étais fragilisée avant de m'endurcir, ma carapace que je pensais indestructible s'était fissurée, avant que je ne trouve les ressources nécessaires pour la renforcer. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait pire, il aurait pu abuser de moi, devenir violent, mais son absence avait été pour moi la plus violente des gifles.

\- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?, me demanda-t-il me sortant de mes réflexions.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, ne m'étant pas aperçue que je les avais baissé. Lui aussi semblait pensif et devait vouloir couper court ce silence pesant.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, tu pourrais me raconter ce qu'il t'es arrivé après ton départ, j'ignore pratiquement tout de ton séjour dans la ville qui ne s'endort jamais, suggérais-je.

Je devais bien avouer que j'étais curieuse d'entendre son récit, je voulais tout apprendre, savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans ce pays lointain.

\- Si cela te fais plaisir, j'espère que tu n'es pas pressée de me quitter parce que je risques d'en avoir pour une partie de la soirée, dit-il amusé.

\- Je suis toute ouïe, tu n'as rien à craindre, je t'écouterai du début à la fin, promis-je le pressant de débuter.

\- Tu es certaine, il y a des choses qui pourraient te blesser, ajouta-t-il

Je hochais positivement la tête, confirmant mon avis, peu importe ce qu'il allait me raconter j'étais prête.

 _Flashback_

 _Elle ne voulait pas le prononcer le je t'aime que j'attendais désespérément, si elle me le refusait cela voulait tout dire, elle n'était pas aussi amoureuse de moi que tout le monde le croyait. Temari m'avait menti et j'étais en colère contre elle. Elle avait osé prétendre qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle m'avait jurée qu'elle serait toujours là, mensonges, ce n'étaient que des mensonges pour mieux m'endormir. Pourquoi m'avait-elle fait ça, elle avait toujours été franche avec moi, alors pourquoi était-elle sortie avec moi, et depuis autant de temps ? Me serais-je trompé sur son compte, je refusais de le croire...Je me traitais de monstre pour oser penser cela de ma petite-amie. Je ne pouvais plus rester ici, pas dans la même ville qu'elle, pas pour le moment. Le lendemain de mon annonce je pris la décision de déménage, j'optais pour l' Amérique, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié, et m'éloigner le plus possible. Je cherchais un hôtel pas trop cher dans lequel je pourrais séjourner pendant quelques temps. Au fond j'espérais encore revoir Temari,je voulais qu'elle vienne sonner à ma porte, et me dire qu'elle m'aimait. Je visionnais déjà la scène, jusqu'au jour de mon départ j'y cru. Elle ne vint pas, elle m'avait sûrement déjà oubliée et se cherchait un autre petit-ami._

 **\- Je n'ai pas pensé cela longtemps, cela n'a fait que me traverser l'esprit, précisa-t-il.**

 **- _Je te comprends, j'aurais eut la même idée si j'avais été à ta place, le rassura-t-elle._**

 _J'embarquais dans un avion pour New-York, je pensais n'y demeurer que quelques semaines, je les considérais comme des vacances prolongées. Le vol fût long,mais nous finîmes par atterrir, et ce n'est qu'en sortant de l'aéroport que je pris pleinement conscience du fait que j'étais parti. Je me rendis à l'hôtel, et montais dans la chambre que m'avait attribuée l'hôtesse. Je me posais sur mon lit, et sortis mes affaires. Je consultais l'heure, et eut un pincement au cœur en regardant ma montre, c'était Temari qui me l'avais offerte pour Noël, elle était rare, n'étant sortie qu'à 300 exemplaires dans le monde. Je regardais la nuit tombée sur cette ville inconnue et me demandait si mon amour s'était aperçue de mon départ. Je n'avais prévenu personne, je ne voulais pas que l'un d'entre eux ne lui révèlent où j'étais, ou bien essaye de me convaincre de rester. J'avais besoin de faire le point, de faire le vide et oublier cette histoire, dont apparemment nous n'attendions pas la même chose. Fatigué de penser à elle et à la douleur que cela me faisait éprouver je partis me coucher mais dormit très mal._

 _Les jours suivants j'errais dans New-York comme un chien perdu, ces jours-là sont flous dans ma mémoire...Je rentrais très tard à l'hôtel et passais mes journées à marcher._

 **-J'étais mal, j'étais vide, et surtout j'étais sans toi, devina-t-il**

 _Un jour, je suis entré dans un musée, comme ça pour me distraire, et j'y suis resté tout un après-midi, cela me faisait du bien, le directeur m'a observé, et a pu remarquer mon amour pour la peinture. Il est venu me parler, et après une bonne heure de conversation il m'a donné rendez-vous le lendemain. Nous avons déjeuné ensemble, et il en fût de même les jours suivants. De fil en aiguille, il m'a proposé un travail dans sa galerie d'art. J'ai tout d'abord refusé, je ne lui faisais pas assez confiance, mais après l'avoir revu plusieurs fois, je m'étais également renseigné sur lui, et réalisant qu'il me faudrait de l'argent pour continuer à vivre j'ai fini par accepter. Je prenais mon poste le lendemain je choisissais l'emplacement des tableaux dans la salle. Il trouvait que j'avais l'œil pour les mettre en valeur, j'aimais bien mon travail, et comme je n'avais que peu de collègues, seulement deux, et deux hommes, cela ne m'allait que davantage. C'est en travaillant là-bas que j'ai rencontré la petite-fille du propriétaire, la fille à qui je plu instantanément, enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Mes journées se sont écoulées de la même manière, jusqu' à ce que Sai me téléphone pour m'informer de l'exposition qu'il organisait. J'ai tout de suite accepté son invitation et un mois avant mon départ je démissionnais de mon travail, au plus grand regret de mon patron._

 _- **Pourquoi es-tu revenu, l'interrompais-je, si ta vie te convenais là-bas, pourquoi as-tu pris le risque de tout perdre en rentrant.**_

 _-_ **J'ai eu le sentiment que c'était un signe du destin, je devais revenir au Japon et découvrir si j'avais toujours ma place ici.**

 **-** _**Tu as pourtant dis que tu te plaisais en Amérique... je suis perdue ,avouais-je.**_

 **\- Je croyais m'y plaire, ou j'ai cherché à m'en convaincre sûrement pour me donner une raison d'y rester pour toujours. Cette ville est fascinante et elle ne s'endort jamais, mais je l'aimais bien quand je n'y étais qu'un touriste, lorsque je suis devenu un habitant elle m'a donnée le vertige. Mes journées passaient vite sans que je les apprécie, ou elles étaient si longues qu'elles me paraissaient interminable, je ne sais plus...Je pensais à toi du matin au soir, comment faire autrement avec ta montre au poignet qui me liait à toi. Dès que j'ai confirmé à Sai que je venais et qu'en plus je présenterai une toile nos souvenirs ont redoublé, j'occupais tout mon temps libre à dessiner puis peindre le tableau qui t'a tant intrigué. Je dois bien admettre que je ne m'imaginais pas t'y trouver, avec mon prénom dans le dépliant j'étais persuadé que tu l'éviterais.**

 **-** _ **Je l'ignorais, je ne l'ai pas lu, j'étais si contente de m'y rendre que je n'y ai pas songé une seule seconde. Les probabilités de t'y croise étaient extrêmement faibles... Tu es parti pour fuir mon fantôme et moi je percutais tout le temps le tiens partout où j'allais, je te voyais à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient quelque part. En fin de compte ni partir ni rester n'ont fonctionné, nous avons tous les deux continués à souffrir dans notre coin et à perdre un an quand nous aurions pu être heureux ensemble, quel gâchis ! Soupirais-je.**_

 _ **-**_ **Non, je devais m'éloigner, si je ne l'avais pas fait j'aurais fini par te détester, ou je t'aurais forcé à dire que tu m'aimais avant que tu sois prête. Cette distance entre nous était nécessaire, la preuve nous sommes là aujourd'hui face à face, m'affirma-t-il.**

 **-** _ **Peut-être, de toute façon nous ne le saurons jamais, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de vivre avec et avancer, répondis-je.**_

 _ **-**_ **Dis-moi, tu as dit que tu ignorais qu'une de mes œuvre serait exposée, et pourtant, tu t'es arrêtée devant et tu la contempler un long moment, pourquoi, pourquoi cette peinture plus qu'une autre ?, reprit-il.**

Cette question me surprit, et je ne prononçais plus une parole pendant quelques minutes. Je revoyais la scène et le tableau de Deidara était parfaitement clair dans mon esprit, j'aurais presque pu le redessiner de mémoire. L'exposition avait été une réussite, et Sai avait comme toujours su choisir les pièces qu'il voulait mettre en valeur, j'en avais d'ailleurs trouvé certaines jolies ou agréables à regarder, mais, si je me souvenais en avoir apprécié elles étaient floues et je ne me rappelais pas des titres ou de ce qu'elles représentaient. Le cas de celle de mon ancien petit-ami était à part.

\- _**J'ai eu l'impression que tu avais peins mes sentiments, murmurais-je incertaine de comment l'expliquer.**_

 **\- Comment ça peindre tes sentiments, me demanda-t-il intrigué.**

 **-** _ **C'est difficile à dire avec des mots... Mon espoir, ma douleur, mon courage, mon amour, tout ce qui m'avait animé depuis ta disparition se traduisait en image dans ton tableau. Tu as donné vie à tout ce que j'ai ressenti comme si tu avais lu dans mon âme. Cela doit paraître insensé dis comme ça mais c'est exactement cela que j'ai éprouvé au moment où il a attiré mon attention. La pièce autour de moi avait disparu, j'étais dans la peinture, la fille qui espérait de tout son cœur que son histoire d'amour se termine bien c'était moi. Je n'avais jamais eu cette sensation auparavant, et c'est déstabilisant, racontais-je.**_

 _ **-**_ **Je suis désolé, mon but n'était pas de te mettre dans tous tes états. Égoïstement c'étaient mes sentiments que je voulais mettre sur une toile, c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils feraient échos aux tiens.**

 **-** _ **Ne t'excuses pas, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, tu as cherché à te libérer d'un poids et cela a provoqué une réaction similaire en moi, assurais-je.**_

 _ **-**_ **C'est amusant, nous n'étions plus un couple, des milliers de kilomètres nous séparaient l'un de l'autre, et malgré tout le lien qui nous unit ne s'est pas brisé, remarqua-t-il souriant.**

Comme pour confirmer ses dires un sourire apparut aussi sur mon visage, et mes joues s'empourprèrent en sentant sa main gauche sur ma main droite. Je ne pouvais plus me détacher de son regard et les bruits du restaurant n'atteignaient plus mes oreilles. J'étais calme, j'étais heureuse, je ne voyais plus que lui , je n'entendais plus que lui, et cela me suffisait.

\- **Temari, n'évitons plus le sujet qui nous brûle les lèvres depuis le début de cette soirée, s'il te plaît, ce suspense me tue, me supplia-t-il.**

Mon cœur battait si fort que je cru qu'il allait exploser de ma cage thoracique et sortir de mon corps. Deidara avait raison, j'en avais appris un peu plus sur sa vie aux États-Unis, mais cela était le passé, ce ne m'apportait rien, cela comblait des blancs mais je réalisais à présent qu'ils n'avaient pas d'importance. Il était revenu, j'osais espérer que cela était pour moi, mais si nous n'en parlions pas alors je ne le saurais jamais et la seconde chance que je désirais plus que tout au monde partirait en fumée me laissant en cendres et cette fois contrairement au phénix je n'en renaîtrais pas.

- _ **D'accord Deidara, plus de détour, jouons cartes sur table, soyons francs et honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et voyons ce que cela donne, approuvais-je.**_

Ma main serra très fort celle de mon compagnon du soir, lui et moi puisions le courage et la force dont nous avions besoin l'un dans l'autre. Le conte de fée de Cendrillon avait prit fin à minuit, le mien survivrait-il aux douze coups de cloches ?

\- **Tu veux commencer, ou tu préfères que ce soit moi ?, me demanda-t-il nerveux.**

\- _**Si tu me le permets, j'aimerais le faire, sinon je sens que j'en serais incapable, avouais-je toute aussi nerveuse.**_

Il hocha positivement la tête, si nous étions là c'était parce que j'avais fait le premier pas, il n'était pas question que je m'arrête en si bon chemin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Pov de Temari :

Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, je ne le pouvais plus mais surtout je ne le voulais plus, mon courage habituel était de retour, plus intense que jamais.

\- Voilà vos desserts, nous annonça Naruto en me coupant dans mon élan.

Je me tournais vers lui et lui lança un regard noir, comment étais-je supposée dire ce que je ressentais si l'on m'interrompait, en ce moment ma douceur sucrée était la dernière de mes préoccupations et s'il ne l'avait pas déposé devant moi cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé plus que cela. En plus, comme s'il savait qu'il m'agaçait, notre serveur resta quelques minutes à notre table pour bavarder avec nous, heureusement qu'un client situé à une table à l'opposée de la notre lui fit signe ce qui l'obligea à nous abandonner. Je patientais quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche, je ne voulais pas être à nouveau perturbée par le retour de Naruto, ou par l'éternuement d'un autre client.

\- Je pense que tu peux y aller, murmura Deidara, tendant l'oreille à la recherche du moindre bruit.

L'impatience était parfaitement audible dans sa voix, il n'avait pas aimé l'intervention de l'autre blond qui semblait avoir décidé d'ajouter du piment à sa soirée.

\- Croisons les doigts, plaisantais-je pour le détendre.

Il aurait dû être celui qui me rassure, c'était moi qui me jetais à l'eau la première et qui prenais le risque de se faire rejeter, il n'avait qu' à suivre et s'adapter à mon discours, c'était moi qui faisait le plus dur et en plus je devais lui faire oublier que Naruto ne se privait pas pour nous importuner.

\- Si tu as changé d'avis je peux commencer, me dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je rougis sous l'effet du hasard, il sourit en remarquant qu'il avait vu juste. Il me connaissait trop bien et était capable de deviner ce que je pensais .

\- Non merci, j'ai dis que j'allais le faire et je vais tenir parole, répondis-je d'un ton sûr.

\- Je suis tout ouïe, continua-t-il provocateur.

Il me défiait, il cherchait à savoir si j'en étais véritablement capable, Sabaku no Temari n'avait peur de rien, et je n'allais pas me dégonfler maintenant. C'était de sa faute si je me retrouvais à devoir faire cela, s'il n'était pas parti à l'autre bout du monde comme un lâche je n'aurais pas eu à le faire ce monologue. Je réalisais que si j'étais déterminée à commencer j'ignorais comment débuter, mon cerveau ne m'envoyait aucun mot, j'étais incapable d'articuler la moindre syllabe. J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais, et ce trois fois de suite, à cet instant je devais ressembler à un poisson rouge faisant des bulles.

\- Je.., hésitais-je

\- Tu, il, nous, vous, ils, termina-t-il moqueur.

Il manquait d'assurance, je l'avais entendu dans le timbre de sa belle voix grave. Il avait aussi peur que moi, je tenais les clés de notre histoire entre mes mains et il appréhendait de ce que j'allais en faire. Le voir ainsi me donna du courage, et mes neurones se remirent à fonctionner normalement.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, je ne pensais pas que le simple fait de ne plus t'avoir auprès de moi puisse autant me faire souffrir. Il m'a fallut tellement de temps pour arriver à reprendre une vie normale que j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais. Les jours tournaient au ralenti, 24 heures duraient le double pour moi. Je n'étais plus moi-même, j'étais l'idiote qui pleurait parce que son mec c'était fait la malle. J'étais pathétique et Kurotsuchi a été celle qui s'est le plus occupée de moi pendant que tu faisais du tourisme, avouais-je.

Il était au courant de cela, mais j'avais besoin de lui faire comprendre au combien j'avais eu mal par sa faute, il m'était impossible de faire comme si cette année, la pire de toute mon existence, n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Je m'en veux, et je vais m'en vouloir pendant longtemps, si je pouvais faire machine arrière je le ferais, dit-il en colère et triste.

\- Je m'étais faite à l'idée de ne plus jamais te revoir, peut-être qu'un jour je tomberais à nouveau amoureuse, c'était le mensonge que je me répétais constamment pour avancer...Le soir où je t'ai vu au musée avec ton sourire en coin et ta voix blessante j'ai failli te gifler. Tu revenais sans excuses, j'avais l'impression que tu ne regrettais rien et que j'étais une idiote pour t'avoir attendu. Je t'ai d'ailleurs dis tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et cela t'a fait changé de comportement, rappelais-je.

\- Je ne savais pas comment agir en t'apercevant dans la salle, tu étais si belle, mais tu n'étais plus mienne, et je ne voulais pas que tu remarques l'emprise que tu avais toujours sur moi. Ton parfum m'intoxiquait et me transportait à une époque révolue. Tu m'as avoué mes quatre vérités et je me suis senti l'homme le plus horrible du monde. Tu étais là et je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu sois prête à m'autoriser à m'expliquer. Tu n'accordes pas de seconde chance Temari, j'étais fou ou je me faisais des films si je comprenais le contraire, me coupa-t-il.

\- Tu as raison, en effet je ne donne pas de deuxième chance, confirmais-je en secouant négativement la tête, pas aux personnes que je ne juge pas digne d'en mériter une, corrigeais-je souriant à ma nuance.

\- Temari, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Pourtant ce soir, arrêtes-moi si je me trompe, je suis dans ce superbe restaurant où je savoure un délicieux repas en ta compagnie. Dis-moi ce que je fais ici si ce n'est pas pour espérer reprendre notre histoire là où nous l'avons laissée, lui demandais-je.

J'y étais parvenue, je lui avais tout dit, maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à entendre sa réponse, et cela fit revenir ma nervosité. Son silence m'angoissait, et pour m'occuper je me mis à manger mon gâteau, il clignait des yeux à un rythme effréné, tel un robot analysant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Pinces-moi, pinces-moi parce que je crois que mes oreilles ont un léger dysfonctionnement, finit-il par dire.

\- Ou je pourrais simplement te le répéter, cela sera moins douloureux. Deidara, est-ce que tu veux bien redevenir mon petit-ami, lui demandais-je.

\- Alors non, je n'ai pas de problèmes d'audition, j'ai simplement la chance de sortir avec la fille la plus merveilleuse de l'univers, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Mais attention, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que mon blocage va se résoudre en un claquement de doigt,tu vas devoir être patient, je ne sais pas quand ils franchiront mes lèvres, ils le feront un jour c'est certain mais je ne sais pas quand, cela peut-être dans un jour, dans un mois, le prévins-je.

Il devait être conscient de ce qu'il allait endurer, il n'y aurait pas de troisième essai alors s'il voulait que je lui dise que je l'aimais il ne devait surtout pas me mettre la pression et espérer l'entendre rapidement.

\- J'ai bien retenu la leçon, cela sortira quand cela le devra, je ne ferai plus rien pour te forcer à aller à une vitesse qui n'est pas la tienne, je te le promets, jura-t-il.

Je prenais le risque de souffrir à nouveau, je le savais, et je l'assumais, vivre avec lui c'était parfois compliqué, vivre sans lui c'était impossible. J'avais choisi la voie la moins douloureuse et celle pour qui j'étais prête à me battre tous les jours bec et ongles.

La soirée se termina et nous quittâmes les lieux le ventre plein et le cœur plus léger. En sortant, il m'avait pris la main, et ce que Choji et Naruto virent de loin. Je leur fis un petit clin d'œil complice auquel ils répondirent par un immense sourire. Deidara me raccompagna jusqu' à devant chez moi, et vint m'ouvrit la porte de sa voiture. Nous restâmes un moment sur le trottoir silencieux, ni lui ni moi ne voulions nous quitter, j'avais envie de l'inviter à monter boire un dernier verre, mais si je faisais ça je savais ce qui allait suivre, et je refusais que cela se déroule ainsi.

\- J'ai passé un agréable moment, murmurais-je.

\- Moi aussi, encore meilleur que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Je suis impatient d'avoir notre prochain rendez-vous, ajouta-t-il

Il se rapprocha de moi, et en guise de bonne nuit, déposa un tendre baiser sur ma joue droite. Je levais les yeux au ciel, décidément ce soir j'allais devoir tout faire. Je lui saisis le col avant qu'il ne se recule et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous étions ensemble, nous étions amoureux, et c'est ainsi que les gens qui s'aiment s'embrassent. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué de me voir prendre l'initiative, mais se ressaisit rapidement et répondit avec autant de passion qui lui était possible. La force de son baiser me colla contre le véhicule, nous donnant un appui afin de continuer notre démonstration sentimentale. Bientôt nos lèvres ne suffirent plus, nos langues jalouses désiraient elles aussi se retrouver après tout ce temps sans se toucher. Ce fut par manque d'air que nous fûmes obligés de nous séparer. Mes yeux brillaient de bonheur, pour la première fois depuis un peu plus d'un an j'avais la sensation que ma vie allait reprendre son sens, j'avais une famille fantastique, des amis en or, et l'homme que j'aimais était là, et il embrassait toujours aussi bien. La roue avait tourné et j'étais enfin tombée sur la case chance. Voulant profiter de ce bonheur au maximum de peur qu'il me soit repris, je l'embrassais encore une fois, et passais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me colla à lui, comment avions-nous pû survivre l'un sans l'autre, sans nos caresses, nos baisers, sans nos cœurs battant à l'unissons dans ce monde où tous étaient en quête de sa moitié.

A contre cœur je dû le quitter, il se faisait tard et si je ne partais pas maintenant je ne pourrais plus le faire. Je le serrais une dernière fois dans mes bras, respirant son parfum pour le garder le plus possible en moi. Il me fit un petit bisou dans le cou et me regarda m'éloigner. Je me mordis plusieurs fois la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de lui dire de me suivre. Nous allions bientôt nous revoir, nous nous l'étions promis, je pouvais bien endurer une nuit sans lui,j'étais une grande fille.

Malgré tout, je me retournais une dernière fois, peu avant ma porte d'entrée, et il me fixa étonné. Je lui souris et tendis la main, lui faisant comprendre que s'il le désirait il avait l'autorisation de dormir ici ce soir. Il ne se fit pas prier et me rejoignit aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent. Je l'avertis qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous, et cela lui convint. Nous parvinrent à mon appartement, en dix minutes, nous embrassant de nombreuses fois pendant le trajet. A ce moment plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. L'on pouvait bien m'annoncer la fin du monde que cela ne m'aurait rien fait, je planais trop haut pour me soucier de la Terre.

* * *

Chapitre plus court que d'habitude je sais, mais si je continuais je risquais d'empiéter sur le prochain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Pov de Temari :

Une idiote, c'est ce que j'étais, et je le savais. Cela faisait quatre mois depuis ma réconciliation avec Deidara. Je lui avais pardonné facilement, trop facilement d'après Tayuya, qui avait bien remarqué mon changement d'humeur lorsque je l'avais vu quelques jours après mon dîner avec mon blond. Elle m'avait dit que j'étais faible, et désespérée, que je donnais l'image d'une fille trop amoureuse de son homme pour garder un minium de dignité. Son commentaire m'avait passablement agacé, pour qui se prenait-elle, ma mère peut-être ! Je n'avais rien répondu, elle avait horreur du silence, et j'avais repris mon travail comme si de rien n'était au plus grand déplaisir de ma collègue.

Je ne regrettais pas mon choix, Deidara ne m'avait pas trompé, il ne m'avait pas menti, il avait juste fui, il avait prit de la distance pour se protéger, ce n'était pas impardonnable, ce n'était pas la pire chose qu'il puisse me faire. J'avais attendu son retour pendant plus de 365 jours et j'avais cru mourir plus d'une fois pendant ce temps, n'avais-je pas le droit à un peu de bonheur moi aussi. En plus nous avions attendu avant d'aller plus loin qu'un baiser, il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'il pense que Sabaku no Temari oubliait aisément et était une fille facile.

Ino et Sakura découvrirent par hasard que je m'étais remise avec lui, un mois après notre deuxième chance, elles nous avaient trouvé collé l'un à l'autre. Dans cette position il m'aurait été impossible de nier si je l'avais voulu. Elles m'avaient fixé pendant de longues minutes attendant une explication sur le pourquoi du comment. Au début je n'avais su quoi dire, et j'avais fini par avouer que Deidara et moi étions de nouveau ensemble, avant d'attraper la main de mon chéri et m'éloigner le plus vite que je le pouvais. Ino était une vraie pipelette et quand elle commençait à poser des questions elle ne s'arrêtait plus, je n'avais pas envie de me justifier et de tout leur raconter. Même si j'avais pu couper court à la discussion j'avais bien sentie leur regard sur moi. Comme je m'y attendais, quelques heures après cette rencontre, mes autres amis étaient au courant, pour faire passer le mot je pouvais toujours compter sur Ino. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle nous la surnommions tous ''Polichinelle'', avec elle les secrets étaient toujours bien mal gardés. Tenten m'avait envoyé un SMS pour me réprimander de ne pas lui l'avoir dit, Hinata, ma précieuse Hinata, m'en avait envoyé un pour me féliciter et me souhaiter tout le bonheur possible. Au vu de l'usage abusif de points d'exclamations j'avais deviné qu'elle voulait me téléphoner mais n'osait pas. Sa timidité lui compliquait encore la vie, même avec ses amies, je la plaignais, moi qui étais tout le contraire je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer bégayer ou ne pas savoir où me mettre si j'étais mal à l'aise. J'avais donc prit les devants et avait composé le numéro de la fille Hyuga, il ne lui avait fallut que deux sonneries avant de décrocher. Nous avions parlé pendant presque une heure avant qu'elle ne doive raccrocher, elle et mon frère sortaient ce soir, et il lui restait assez de temps pour se faire belle pour mon benjamin.

Ensuite, le reste de la bande c'était manifesté Choji m'avait envoyé un petit SMS pour me dire qu'il s'en doutait, Naruto avait de même, en ajoutant que mon petit-ami avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux ou il en subirait les conséquences. Shikamaru m'avait simplement envoyé un ''félicitations'', quel paresseux ce garçon, comment Sakura pouvait l'aimer ? Les petits mots de tous mes amis s'étaient enchaînés les uns à la suite des autres, tous plus adorables les uns que les autres. La culpabilité que j'avais éprouvé pendant un an avait redoublé. Je m'étais isolée, les avais tenu à distance et n'avais pas été une amie pour eux, et pourtant, malgré tout, aujourd'hui ils étaient là, tous ravis pour moi. Se réjouissant et me soutenant dans mon bonheur.

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir laissant apparaître mon Deidara. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre pour constater avec horreur qu'il était bientôt 20 heure.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas prête, les autres vont nous attendre, me fit-il remarquer.

Depuis son retour Kurotsuchi et Akatsuchi avaient insisté pour que l'on se voit une fois par semaine et passions un moment ensemble. Nous avions accepté, ne pouvant rien refuser aux deux avocats. Les premières semaines cela avait été seulement nous quatre, puis mon autre frère Kankuro, s'était ajouté, il sortait avec Kurotsuchi et bizarrement avoir un de mes frères avec moi ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Ce soir était un peu spécial, nous allions rencontrer la petite-amie d' Akatsuchi, ni mon frère, ni Deidara ni moi ne la connaissions mais d'après Kurotsuchi c'était une fille très bien. Je faisais confiance au jugement de mon amie, elle avait toujours su discerner les gens et distinguait les gens honnêtes aux menteurs.

\- Je vais me changer, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je suis désolée je réfléchissais, m'excusais-je en me précipitant dans ma chambre.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux ?, me proposa-t-il derrière la porte.

\- Je me passerais de tes commentaires douteux, si je te dis oui tu vas surtout m'aider à me déshabiller et on sera en retard pour de bon, le contredis-je.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller, on pourrait rester ici, suggéra-t-il.

\- Pas question, je veux rencontrer celle qui sort avec Akatsuchi, et ce n'est pas négociable, affirmais-je.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, bouda-t-il.

\- Mon chéri, depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas connue pour mon amour, répondis-je amusée.

Je parcourais mon placard à la recherche d'une tenue idéale pour la soirée. Nous allions simplement dîner dans une pizzeria mais je voulais tout de même faire bonne impression devant cette inconnue. Je voulais qu'elle garde une bonne opinion de moi et cela commençais par une allure irréprochable. C'était dans ces moments-là que je regrettais de ne pas être un homme, Deidara avait opté pour un jean bleu foncé, un t-shirt recouvert par un blouson noir, et des baskets. Je finis par choisir un jean bleu assez foncé mais moins que celui du garçon qui se trouvait dans la pièce à côté de la mienne, en haut, ce fut une blouse à carreaux blancs et bleus foncés eux aussi, comme il faisait frais je rajoutais par-dessus une veste également bleues, et complétais le tout par des baskets noires avec une cerise imprimée à l'arrière. Je me coiffais rapidement et sortie de ma chambre, Deidara m'attendait patiemment, assit sur le canapé.

\- Comment tu me trouves ?, lui demandais-je pas très sûre.

\- Tu es magnifique, cela valait la peine de rester ici, et Temari, je suis sérieux, me dit-il en me voyant peu convaincue.

Je lui souriais plus confiante et nous quittâmes l'appartement main dans la main. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes et nous arrivâmes enfin à notre point de rendez-vous où nous nous aperçûmes que nous étions les derniers.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Kankuro.

\- Désolée c'est de ma faute, m'excusais-je en lançant un regard noir à mon frère.

Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il se moque de moi, la fille qui accompagnait Akatsuchi allait me trouver ridicule. Mon cadet se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de la troisième fille du groupe Kurotsuchi qui le sermonna à ma place.

-Bonsoir, vous devez être Temari et Deidara, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, supposa une jeune femme blonde, je me nomme Shiho, et je suis très honorée de vous rencontrer, se présenta-t-elle.

Je la détaillais, elle était blonde, aux cheveux plus clairs que les miens, ils reposaient librement sur ses épaules, elle portait de grosses lunettes devant ses yeux qui étaient couleur miel, et elle était vêtue d'une robe noire classique.

\- Malheureusement je ne peux en dire autant pour nous, lui avouais-je, Akatsuchi ne nous a jamais parlé de vous, et je le regrette d'ailleurs, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Cela ne fait rien, ce soir sera un bon début pour faire connaissance, et si vous êtes aussi formidables qu'il me l'a dit, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous ne devenions pas amis, me rassura-t-elle en me prenant les mains.

Je fus soulagée de l'entendre me dit cela, et sentir ses mains sur les miens me conforta dans l'avis qu'avait eu Kurotsuchi. Shiho n'était pas une de ces filles superficielles qui pensaient que le monde est à leur pieds. J'avais très envie de la connaître davantage et de la considérer comme une amie.

\- Formidables, répéta mon amoureux, il faut se méfier de ce que dit cet idiot, il a tendance a exagérer, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas modeste Deidara, Temari et toi êtes extraordinaires, le contredit notre ami.

\- Tous ces compliments sont adorables, mais je commence à avoir faim, et si on commandait, interrompit Kankuro.

Je me mis les mains sur le front et secouais la tête négativement, mon frère savait toujours se faire remarquer et pas qu'en bien.

\- Veuillez pardonner l'attitude très mal élevée de mon frère, il est adorable mais il réfléchit trop avec son estomac, m'excusais-je auprès de la nouvelle de la bande.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour cela, je le trouve assez amusant, me dit-elle sincère, nous pourrions peut-être nous tutoyer, nous devons avoir à peu près le même âge, et ce vouvoiement me gêne terriblement, me demanda-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir, je dois t'avouer que cela me dérangeait aussi, j'avais l'impression d'être vieille, approuvais-je.

Ne voulant pas que mon frère se manifeste à nouveau, tout le monde s'installa autour de la table qui était ronde. Le serveur arriva et nous pûmes commander.

\- Alors Shiho, comment as-tu rencontré Akatsuchi ?, voulu savoir Deidara.

\- Oh c'est tout bête vraiment, nous étions dans le même magasin de musique, et il s'est mis à fredonner une chanson que j'aime beaucoup. Il m'a regardé et il a vu que cela me plaisait, il m'a sourit, et il est venu me parler, raconta-t-elle.

\- C'est romantique, commentais-je.

J'étais heureuse pour eux, leur rencontre avait quelque chose de simple mais de naturel, c'était comme si le destin les avait fait se rencontrer parce qu'ils le devaient. Avant elle je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu' Akatsuchi avait été en couple et je trouvais ça regrettable, il était tellement gentil et serviable avec tout le monde, pourquoi aucune fille ne tombait amoureuse de lui ?

\- Et vous ?, nous demanda-t-elle.

\- Comme tu le sais, cet idiot est le frère de Temari, comme elle sortait déjà avec Deidara que je considère comme mon frère, nous nous sommes souvent trouvés avec eux. Avec le temps je me suis aperçue que lui et moi avions le même humour et qu'il était sympa, alors un soir je lui ai proposé de sortir tous les deux, et il a dit oui, expliqua Kurotsuchi.

\- Le jour où il me l'a annoncé j'ai cru qu'il me faisait une blague, je ne vous aurais pas imaginé ensemble une seule seconde, ajoutais-je.

Shiho se tourna vers nous, désirant entendre le récit de notre histoire. Je regardais Deidara, cherchant à savoir lequel de nous deux ouvrirait la bouche pour la lui conter.

\- Vas-y, tu racontes mieux que moi, m'encouragea-t-il.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas pressée parce que je risque d'en avoir pour un moment, prévins-je.

Au fond je crois que je cherchais à gagner du temps, je ne savais pas comment commencer et si notre rencontre valait la peine d'être dite, bien sûr notre histoire était belle, même si elle avait connu une longue période de drame, mais raconter tout cela devant une fille que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques minutes était assez intimidant. C'était privé, et j'ignorais encore si elle était digne de confiance. J'étais toujours comme ça avec les nouveaux visages, sur la défensive. C'était ma manière à moi de me protéger et d'éviter de divulguer mes secrets trop rapidement. Je ne voulais pas que n'importe qui puisse raconter n'importe quoi sur mon compte parce que j'avais eu la bêtise de le leur confier.

\- Je suis tout à toi Temari, j'ai autant de temps à te consacrer qu'il te faudra. Détends-toi je ne vais ni te manger, ni te juger, me murmura-t-elle.

J'inspirais profondément et sentis la main de Deidara venir se lier à la mienne, il caressa mon pouce avec le sien me donnant de la force et me rappelant qu'il était là si j'en ressentais le besoin.

\- D'accord Shiho, puisque tu insistes je vais te dire comment nous nous sommes rencontrer. Ce n'est pas l'événement du siècle mais cela est normal puisque nous ne sommes que deux êtres humains perdu parmi une foule d'autres Hommes, commençais-je.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise et se prépara à m'écouter. J'étais moins nerveuse que lorsqu'il avait fallu que je donne ma réponse à Deidara lors de notre soirée au restaurant, et pourtant j'avais un public plus nombreux. J'expirais longuement et rouvris mes paupières...

* * *

Bonne année en avance à vous, ce chapitre était supposé être le dernier vous venez de remarque que ce n'était pas le cas. Désolée pour la fin un peu brusque mais la rencontre de ces deux-là me demande plus de temps que prévu.


	8. Chapter 8

Ce chapitre est divisé en deux parties; celle en italique est un souvenir d'un point de vue neutre, malgré que c'est Temari qui est supposée raconter. L'autre partie, en normal est un point de vue neutre mais au présent.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

 _Temari venait de terminer sa semaine de travail qui avait été très intense, elle venait à peine de quitter l'université et avait eu la chance d'être recrutée dans la maison d'édition où elle avait effectué son dernier stage. En plus, son lieu de travail avait un avantage non négligeable, il n'était pas trop loin de chez elle, lui évitant de longs trajets dans les transports chaque jour._

 _Comme il faisait encore jour, et que la température de l'été était agréable, elle décida d'aller se détendre à la plage. Elle marcha dans les rues animées par les passants, la plupart des jeunes parlant de leurs projets pour le week-end. Elle parvint bientôt devant l'étendue de sable et s'aperçut que quelques autres personnes avaient eu la même idée qu'elle. Il s'agissait surtout de parents avec des jeunes enfants qui construisaient des châteaux de sables ou ramassaient des coquillages, quelques adultes étaient allongés sur des serviettes et bronzaient, lisant pour s'occuper l'esprit._

 _Temari retira ses chaussures, et posa un pied après l'autre sur l'étendue dorée, elle aimait sentir la douceur du sable sur sa peau, et la sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Elle arriva bientôt à la fin de la plage, et décida de monter s'asseoir sur les rochers qui clôturaient l'espace sablonneux. Elle vérifia qu'ils étaient secs pour ne pas mouiller ses vêtements et se posa finalement sur le plus large d'entre eux._

 _Deidara parcourait la plage son appareil photo à la main, c'était son jour de repos et il s'était décidé à prendre quelques photos de la plage, l'été était la meilleure saison pour cela. Il se promenait sur le sable, prenant quelques clichés qu'il jugeait digne de son art, tout en évitant les autres occupants du lieu qui s'étaient installés un peu partout. Il avait réussi à prendre quelques photos qui le satisfaisaient pleinement. Il faisait encore jour et il pensa qu'il pourrait encore en prendre encore quelques unes avant que la noirceur de la nuit ne l'interrompe. Plus il avançait moins il rencontrait du monde, et cela l'arrangeait bien, il craignait toujours que les femmes ne le prennent pour un pervers. Cela lui était déjà arrivé par le passé et il n'avait pas envie que cela recommence. Devoir prouver qu'il photographiait des paysages et non des femmes en maillot de bain l'ennuyait au plus au point._

 _Il avançait, prenant son temps, il parvint pratiquement au bout de la plage et son oeil dans l'objectif fut attiré par une vision inattendue. Là, devant lui, à quelques mètres, se trouvait une jeune femme. Elle était assise sur l'un des rocher, ses jambes presque nues se balançant dans le vide, les mains de chaque côté de son corps, corps légèrement incliné en arrière. Elle avait des cheveux blonds, reposant sur ses épaules, et qui flottaient au vent, ses yeux étaient clos, et elle avait une mine détendue._

 _Temari se relaxait, le vent dans ses cheveux et le soleil sur sa peau étaient agréables, et elle réalisa à quel point elle avait besoin de se détendre. Elle profitait de chaque seconde de cette tranquillité qu'elle ne s'accordait que trop rarement. Une sensation vint pourtant perturber ce moment de bonheur, elle avait le sentiment que quelqu'un l'observait de manière insistante. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche, et ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci plongèrent vite dans un océan bleu, qui elle devinait, devait avoir un jumeau, dissimulé derrière une dune de sable jaune. Troublée, elle ne put détourner le regard, et lui fit un petit sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui souriait ce n'était pas son genre de faire cela devant des inconnus, mais il était si beau..._

 _Deidara la trouvait magnifique, la lumière déclinante du soleil lui donnait des airs de déesse. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva plongé dans la plus belle couleur du n'en avait jamais croisé d'aussi sublimes de sa vie, de là où il se situait il était incapable de dire s'ils étaient verts ou bleus. Il crut défaillir lorsque ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, et il lui sourit à son tour, pensant que l'ange devant lui n'était pas réel, et qu'il devait avoir l'air idiot comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans contempler ce visage._

 _-Bonjour, le salua-t-elle poliment_

 _-Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit-il_

 _Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient su quoi ajouter, et n'en ressentaient pas le besoin. Il se décida simplement à aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle ressenti de la déception lorsqu'elle le vit s'éloigner, mais celle-ci fit vite place à une joie inexpliquée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était installé à sa droite. Maintenant il fallait faire la conversation, ils n'allaient tout de même pas restés comme ça, muets, pas alors que c'était probablement la seule fois qu'ils se verraient. Cela serait tellement dommage._

 _-Vous êtes photographe ?, lui demanda-t-elle en remarquant son appareil._

 _-A mes heures perdues uniquement, je touche à presque tout dans le domaine artistique, répondit-il._

 _-Que faîtes-vous alors quand vous ne photographiez pas ?, voulut-elle savoir._

 _\- Je peins, je sculpte, et je joue un peu de guitare, mais juste un peu, énonça-t-il._

 _\- Impressionnant, j'aimerais être aussi douée que vous, murmura-t-elle._

 _\- Ne soyez pas aussi dure avec vous-même, je suis certain que vous vous en sortez très bien, la réconforta-t-il._

 _Les paroles de cet inconnu lui étaient agréables à entendre, d'habitude les hommes ne lui parlaient pas de cette manière. Oui elle était blonde, oui mère nature avait été généreuse avec elle, mais non elle n'était pas une fille qu'on mettait dans son lit. Son interlocuteur n'avait pas quitté ses yeux de toute la plus, cerise sur le gâteau, il était extrêmement mignon, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, on l'aurait dit sorti tout droit d'un magazine._

 _\- A part être charmante, vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ?, reprit-il ._

 _\- Je suis traductrice, je viens juste de terminer mes études et j'ai eu la chance d'avoir été appréciée lors d'un stage, du coup, le directeur m'a proposé un poste, raconta-t-elle._

 _\- Vous maîtrisez beaucoup de langues ? S'intéressa-t-il._

 _\- Le japonais,mais ça c'est normal, plaisanta-t-elle, le mandarin, le coréen, le russe, et bien évidemment l'anglais, mais je ne m'occupe que de traduction coréenne et anglaise pour le moment, précisa-t-elle._

 _\- Cela doit être passionnant de lire des œuvres venues de ces pays et de retranscrire leur beauté dans notre langue, s'imagina-t-il._

 _\- Ça l'est, confirma-t-elle, mais c'est aussi très frustrant, je ne sais jamais si j'ai rendu justice à l'auteur, si j'ai mis autant de sentiments qu'il voulait en exprimer, douta-t-elle._

 _\- Lorsqu'on fait les choses avec passion et dévouement on échoue rarement,enfin c'est ce que je me dis, mais c'est peut-être pour me rassurer. Je dois vouloir me convaincre que je suis un bon artiste,dit-il d'un ton moqueur._

 _Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ils parlèrent, pendant longtemps, de tout de la littérature, de poésie, de musique, de peinture...Ils avaient des points communs et tous les deux contemplaient longuement le ciel la nuit. Il faisait sombre mais Temari ne voulait pas le quitter, elle était si bien, pour une fois un homme discutait avec elle de sujet qui lui plaisait. C'était si rare les garçons qui ne la draguaient pas et qui lui sortaient des phrases bateaux pour essayer de la séduire._

 _\- Je dois y aller, il est tard, dit-elle le cœur lourd._

 _\- Je comprends, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, admit-il._

 _\- Je suis navrée, je vous ai empêché de continuer de prendre des photos, s'excusa-t-elle gênée._

 _\- Vous plaisantez, partager ce moment avec vous était tellement plus intéressant. C'est la première fois que je rencontre une fille comme vous, la contredit-il._

 _Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour cacher l'effet que ce compliment lui faisait. Ils marchaient côte à côte, en silence, jusqu' à la sortie de la plage. Elle enfila ses chaussures et il en fit de même. Lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent le goudron ils surent que l'heure de se séparer était bel et bien arrivée._

 _Deidara cherchait quelque chose à dire, n'importe quels mots qui auraient du sens pour prolonger cet instant avec cette belle inconnue. En la regardant il pu voir qu'elle faisait pareille, scrutant autour d'elle le moindre objet qui pourrait les faire échanger une longue conversation._

 _\- Ma famille m'attend, il faut que je vous laisse, lui dit-elle à nouveau. Bonsoir !, le salua-t-elle en s'éloignant._

 _Elle avait déjà fait quelques pas s'en se retourner, elle rétrécissait au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux augmentait._

 _-Que diriez de nous retrouver ici demain à 18h00 ?, proposa-t-il avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin._

 _\- Oui ! Avec grand plaisir, se précipita-t-elle d'approuver._

 _Elle n'avait pu contenir son excitation à l'idée de le revoir le jour suivant. Elle continua sa marche le pas plus léger._

 _\- Deidara ! Cria-t-il aussi fort qu'il pu, espérant qu'elle comprenne._

 _Elle fit un demi-tour sur elle et se planta droite comme un i, elle le fixait, et lorsqu'il entraperçu son visage s'étirer en un sourire, il ouvrit grands ses oreilles prêt à entendre sa réponse._

 _\- Temari ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil._

 _\- Temari, soupira-t-il de bonheur comme si ce prénom détenait toute la joie du monde. »_

 _Il quitta sa place sifflotant un air qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et qui pourtant lui embaumait le cœur._

« -Voilà tu sais tout, nous venons de te raconter le début de notre histoire, conclut la blonde.

\- C'est si romantique, on dirait le début d'un conte de fée moderne, s'exclama Shiho.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs ce soir-là elle était dans tous ses états, elle a été sur un petit nuage pendant tout le repas, se souvint son frère moqueur.

\- Essuie-toi le visage au lieu de raconter ma vie, le sermonna son aînée.

\- J'espère qu' Akatsuchi et moi aurons une relation aussi forte et aussi longue que la votre, pria la fille aux lunettes.

\- Tu sais Shiho, leur amour ne les a pas empêché de se séparer, le contredit son petit-ami.

Elle fit naviguer sa tête entre ce dernier et le couple qui était à sa gauche. Leur main qui ne s'était toujours pas séparées, se serrèrent encore plus, comme de peur de se perdre à nouveau. Ils avaient encore mal en y repensant.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, mais enfin c'est impossible, regarde-les ils sont si amoureux, on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre quand on rayonne de bonheur comme eux, balbutia-t-elle incrédule.

\- Tu as raison, confirma Deidara, on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, pendant un an on a connu l'enfer. C'est pour ça que tu nous vois ensemble aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en dévorant du regard celle qui lui avait laissé une seconde chance.

\- Deidara, je t'adore, et je crois sincèrement que tu es l'homme idéal pour une fille au tempérament aussi fort et indépendant que celui de ma sœur, mais mon amitié ne m'empêchera pas de te faire passer un sale quart d'heure si tu oses recommencer à lui faire du mal, le prévint Kankuro d'un ton sérieux.

\- Quant à moi, je te donnerais une bonne leçon pour avoir osé frapper mon frère, après t'avoir aidé à lui avoir donné quelques coups, ajouta Kurotsuchi d'un ton qui se voulait moins sérieux que celui du garçon.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté Kankuro, tu es un ami et je sais que tu feras toujours tout pour protéger ta sœur et ton frère, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai appris ce qu'était une vie sans elle à mes côtés, et c'est comme si j'étais devenu aveugle. Le paysage est plus beau, et la vie ne vaut la peine d'être vécu qu'avec Temari, le rassura-t-il.

-C'est bon, je te fais confiance, tu n'as pas besoin de faire une déclaration d'amour en public, je m'en serais dispensé. Tous ses sentiments me coupe l'appétit, râla-t-il.

\- Comme si on allait te croire, Sabaku no Kankuro, le jour où quelque chose réduira ta capacité à avaler tout ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette, c'est que la fin du monde ne sera pas bien loin, rétorqua la seule brune du groupe.

\- Merci de me soutenir chérie, c'est toujours agréable, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Akatsuchi avait raison, vous êtes des gens géniaux qui valez d'être connu. On ne peut pas rêver mieux comme ami, les coupa Shiho.

\- Ne t'avance pas trop, tu n'as pas encore rencontré le troisième et dernier membre de la famille Sabaku. Il est aussi spécial et hauts en couleurs que ses deux aînés, taquina Deidara.

Les deux concernés le fusillèrent du regard, comment ça spécial ? Ils étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normaux, ce n'était pas eux qui avaient des longs cheveux et que les gens trouvaient androgynes.

Le dîner prit fin, et les trois couples bavardèrent quelques instants sur le trottoir. Shiho, prise d'un élan de courage se rapprocha de Temari et la pris dans ses bras, cette dernière resta interdite quelques instants, et vit son frère et son petit-ami échanger un petit rire en la voyant ainsi.

\- J'ai été heureuse que tu sois venues, toi et Deidara êtes deux personnes en or, et jamais je ne saurais vous remercier pour m'avoir accepté aussi vite, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Non c'est nous qui sommes heureux d'avoir enfin pu faire ta connaissance. Tu es une jeune femme adorable, et je n'avais jamais vu Akatsuchi aussi comblé auparavant, tu lui fais du bien Shiho, et je vous souhaite que cela dure, lui murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Deidara et Temari s'en allèrent, et se rendirent en direction de leur appartement. Elle tenait la main du garçon, pour être sûre qu'il était bien là. Lui était content pour son ami, et ravi de constater que celle qui faisait battre son cœur était une fille bien et simple. En plus, Temari semblait l'apprécier et il savait à quel point elle ne se liait pas aisément. Temari était plus défensive que ses frères mais lorsqu'elle vous acceptait c'était une joie d'être son ami. Lui, était un cas à part, il avait une place privilégiée, au fond cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle ne lui dise pas je t'aime, parce que maintenant il avait comprit qu'elle le ressentait. Elle était à lui, il était à elle et rien ne pouvait changer cela.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre, est-ce que cette histoire va se terminer un jour? Le chapitre 9 sera le dernier, enfin j'espère...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Point de vue de Temari :

L'été était de retour, ma saison favorite était de nouveau là. J'avais toujours eu une préférence pour celle-ci, et ce depuis l'enfance. C'était d'ailleurs pendant cette saison que j'avais passé les meilleures vacances de ma vie, je me souvenais parfaitement de moments merveilleux avec mes parents, mes frères, et mon oncle. Après tout j'étais née le 23 août, ce n'était pas un hasard si je favorisais la saison où j'étais venue au monde. Enfin, j'étais tombée amoureuse de Deidara en été également, sur une plage ensoleillée, comment aurais-je pu détester cette saison alors que mon bonheur se tenait dans ses trois lettres.

Le mois d'août avait lui aussi pointé le bout de son nez et avec lui le Nagareboshi, ou festival des étoiles filantes. C'était une fête en l'honneur des étoiles filantes qui traversaient le ciel, tous les ans, un jour pendant le mois, la première semaine de celui-ci. Deidara et moi y avions été lors d'un de nos premiers rendez-vous et avions adorés l'ambiance, et les étoiles plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. Depuis c'était devenu notre sortie annuelle, il n'était pas question de le louper, et nous l'attendions presque aussi impatiemment que Noël, c'était dire à quel point cette célébration était chère notre cœur.

Si importante que je ne m'y étais pas rendue l'année précédente. Une ombre blonde aux yeux bleus me suivait, et mon cœur était en morceaux, pas les meilleures conditions pour s'amuser. Cependant cette année, cela était différent, tout était revenu à la normale, et nous étions déterminés à reprendre cette habitude.

Pour cette occasion j'avais décidé de faire du shopping, et comme l'idée de passer de nombreuses heures à errer seule dans les boutiques ne m'enchantait guère, j'avais proposé à certaines de mes amies de m'accompagner. Kurotsuchi avait accepté sans hésiter, elle était la première à laquelle j'avais pensé, elle était comme ma sœur, elle m'avait soutenue, aidé, elle m'avait écouté me plaindre, avait accepté mes crises sans sourciller. Elle n'avait pas cherché à m'empêcher de changer lorsque j'en avais ressenti le besoin. Elle s'était occupée de moi comme personne, mettant sa tristesse de côté pour moi, après tout elle et Deidara s'étaient toujours considérés comme frère et sœur, et il l'avait abandonné, en même temps qu'il m'avait quitté. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré devant moi, n'avait jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions et se consacrant tout entière à ma guérison. Je me sentais redevable envers elle pour toute ma vie, et m'étais promis d'être là pour elle de jour comme de nuit. Mon frère Kankuro n'avait pas intérêt de la faire souffrir ou alors il allait connaître ma colère.

La deuxième fille qui m'étais venue à l'esprit était la petite-amie de mon autre frère. Hinata Hyuga, ma petite Hinata adorée, il était difficile de ne pas s'attacher à elle tant elle était adorable et généreuse. Elle était toujours prête à rendre service, et son caractère posé était parfait pour celui tout aussi calme de Gaara. Elle aussi avait beaucoup souffert à cause de Naruto, qui avait d' ailleurs avait pu goûter à la colère made in Sabaku. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait fait des reproches à Deidara au restaurant, s'était-il revu en l'autre blond et avait-il réalisé à quel point ce qu'il avait fait à la fille Hyuga était cruel ?

Je n'aurais probablement jamais la réponse, mieux valait ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. C'était le passé à présent, et tous les deux étaient heureux de leur côté, ils étaient même restés amis, alors il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Cette décision en avait choqué plus d'un; Kiba et Tenten avaient clairement fait entendre leur incompréhension, Neji aussi, ainsi que Shino, ce qui avait été un choc, lui qui ne faisait pas de mal à une mouche.

Je ne pouvais pas nier qu' à l'époque cela ne m'avait pas étonné, mais aujourd'hui j'étais en mesure de la comprendre mieux que quiconque. J'avais pardonné et accordé une seconde chance à Deidara, cela paraissait insensé, et pourtant je l'avais fait, sans lui, je n'existais pas.

La dernière jeune femme qui allait me tenir compagnie n'était autre que Shiho. Notre amitié était très récente, encore maladroite et hésitante, mais je m'étais attachée à elle et aimais être avec elle tout autant que lorsque j'étais avec les deux autres. Son caractère, au cours de nos rencontres, n'avait pas changé, elle était restée comme lors de notre première soirée, douce, gentille et attentive. Le fait qu'elle, Hinata et Gaara s'entendent à la perfection ne m'avait pas surprise, j'avais même cru entendre mon frère rire d'une plaisanterie qu'elle avait fait.

J'avais besoin de ces trois-là dans ma vie autant que j'avais besoin de mes frères ou de mon amoureux. Ils comptaient tous pour moi à leur manière et m'apportaient bonheur et équilibre. L'idée de les perdre m'était insupportable, et j'évitais d'y penser.

« - Vous voilà enfin, dis-je en les voyant arriver.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche et je devinais qu'elle allait s'excuser, j'avais déjà assisté à cette scène plus d'une fois. Elle le faisait toujours si nous avions rendez-vous et que j'étais arrivée avant elle, même si elle était à l'heure. Il faut dire que j'ai l'habitude d'être en avance.

\- Pardon Temari, mais Hinata n'arrivait plus à se décoller de ton petit frère, m'informa malicieusement Kurotsuchi.

\- Kurotsuchi ! S'exclama la concernée devenant toute rouge.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça Kurotsuchi, tu avais promis que tu ne dirais rien, si en échange Hinata ne racontait pas que tu faisais pareil avec Kankuro, intervint Shiho avec un petit sourire espiègle.

\- Traîtresse, bougonna la brune, pas ravie que j'apprenne ceci.

Voilà pourquoi elles m'étaient indispensable, je les avais attendu pendant vingt minutes, m'ennuyant à mourir, et il suffisait qu'elles arrivent pour que cette attente devienne dérisoire.

\- Allons allons ne vous fâchez pas, je vous pardonne, mais c'est bien parce que vous étiez avec mes frères et que je les adore, affirmais-je.

\- Merci Temari, me remercia Hinata retrouvant sa couleur naturelle.

\- C'est normal, mes petites frères ont bien le droit d'être heureux aussi, mais la prochaine fois soyez gentilles prévenez-moi, cela me donnera plus de temps avec mon propre petit-ami, leur demandais-je.

C'était vrai ça, j'avais beau les aimer, il n'y avait pas de raison que je ne puisse pas également profiter des doux baisers de mon homme. J'en avais été privée pendant un an, j'avais du retard à rattraper.

\- Ce n'est plus l'heure de parler, maintenant les boutiques nous attendent, et on a intérêt de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas que les plus belles tenues nous échappent, cria Kurotsuchi en s'élançant à toute vitesse.

Nous poussâmes un long soupir, elle qui il n'y avait pas cinq minutes boudait dans son coin. Ne voulant pas la perdre nous n'eûmes d'autres choix que de nous mettre à courir derrière elle. Peut-être que l'inviter n'avait pas été ma meilleure idée...

Nous entrâmes finalement dans un magasin, qui d'après ma brune contenait ''ma tenue parfaite''.

-Il te faut quelque chose de différent de ton style habituel, me dit-elle

\- Oui mais il faut aussi que cela lui corresponde, ajouta Hinata.

\- Tout à fait mais il faut également que cela soit classe, déclara Shiho

\- Mais pas trop, elle ne va pas à une réception, corrigea mon avocate préférée.

\- Il faut opter pour quelque chose de simple, renchérit la petite-amie de Gaara.

\- Il faut aussi que cela soit romantique, qu'il sache qu'elle l'a mis spécialement pour lui et rien que pour lui, enchaîna Shiho d'un ton de petite fille amoureuse.

\- Une tenue de saison, quelque chose de colorée et de léger à la fois, mais pas trop non plus, poursuivit Kurotsuchi.

\- Pour la couleur nous ne sommes pas obligées de suivre la mode de cette année, ce n'est qu'un détail, on verra cela après, annonça Hinata.

\- Tu as raison ,il faut d'abord trouver les vêtements qui respecteront tous ces critères et qui en plus conviendront pour un événement nocturne, confirma Shiho.

\- Si je commençais par essayer une tenue ce serait déjà un bon début non vous ne croyez pas ?, suggérais-je dans le vent.

Elles ne m'écoutaient pas du tout, j'aurais pu me déshabiller et me balader dans le magasin en sous-vêtements je suis certaine qu'elles ne l'auraient pas remarqué. Elles étaient perdues dans une conversation qui allait beaucoup trop vite pour moi et que j'avais du mal à suivre.

Je tapais du pied nerveusement, elles semblaient avoir complètement avoir oublié ma présence, j'étais là moi aussi, j'existais ! C'était pour moi qu'elles étaient là, alors pourquoi avais-je la désagréable sensation d'être invisible.

Comme elles étaient absorbées par je ne sais quel débat, je me décidais à me chercher des vêtements moi-même, j'étais une grande fille après tout, je trouverai sans problème. A peine avais-je fait un pas en direction des rayons que je me retrouvais face à trois figures féminines.

\- Nous pouvons savoir ce que tu fais ?, me demanda la blonde du trio.

Ah j'étais redevenue visible sans le savoir, j'avais bien fait de ne pas mettre mon hypothèse à l'essai, j'aurais traumatisé les autres clientes si elles m'avaient vues à moitié nue. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de lui répondre, elles m'avaient bien ignoré elles, alors j'avais le droit de me venger.

\- Nous sommes dans un magasin en quête de quoi m'habiller, alors je fais ce pour quoi nous sommes ici, c'est-à-dire, me trouver des vêtements, expliquais-je comme si je m'adressais à des enfants.

\- Tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu veux ? S'étonna Hinata.

\- Un yutaka ou un kimono, j'aime bien les kimonos moi, dis-je confiante.

\- Oui on le sait, mais non tu ne peux pas en mettre un, c'est trop commun, tu en porte trop souvent, me contredit Kurotsuchi.

Je croisais les bras devant ma poitrine et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Comment cela j'en portais trop souvent, qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

\- Il te faut quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose d'unique, tenta-t-elle de me faire comprendre.

Les deux autres confirmèrent ce qu'elle venait de dire en hochant positivement la tête.

\- Très bien ,alors aidez-moi au lieu de rester plantées là à bavarder comme des pies, leur ordonnais-je.

Au moment même où j'eus terminé ma phrase je regrettais de l'avoir prononcée, elles me jetèrent un regard que je n'aimais pas du tout. Le genre de regard qui annonçait un plan diabolique.

\- Très bien, assois-toi là, nous revenons tout de suite, me demanda Hinata en m'installant sur un fauteuil près des cabines d'essayage.

Effectivement, je ne tardais pas à les revoir apparaître devant moi, chacune avec une tenue différente à la main. Je me levais, attrapais la première, qui était celle de Shiho, et partis l'essayer.

Il s'agissait d'une robe de cocktail bleu claire qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genou, avec une ceinture en dentelle blanche imprimée dessus.

\- Alors ?, demandais-je en sortant.

Elles secouèrent négativement la tête, et avant de retourner me changer, je pris celle de Hinata qui me la tendait gentiment. J'échangeais de tenue, et sortis me montrer à mes amies. Malheureusement le jean noir, la blouse noire en dentelle et le blouson vert foncé de la fille Hyuga n'eut pas beaucoup plus de succès. Kurotsuchi me donna la sienne, et je refis ce que je venais de faire. En sortant, je compris rapidement que sa longue robe rouge de soirée n'était toujours pas ce qu'elles désiraient.

L'après-midi se déroula ainsi, j'enchainais les tenues, passant d'un pantalon à une robe, puis à une jupe, plus colorés les uns que les autres, j'avais l'impression de me transformer en arc-en ciel, et à chaque fois mes amies, soupiraient grimaçaient ou riaient devant le ridicule de que je portais. J'essayais une nouvelle tenue, la je ne sais combien ,je commençais en avoir marre et ce petit jeu ne m'amusait plus du tout. Étant fatiguée je décidais que cela serait la dernière, bonne ou pas je m'en moquais. Leur complexe de la poupée se trouverait un autre cobaye moi je déclarais forfait. Je prendrais un kimono et cela irait très bien.

\- Je vous préviens, je me moque de ce que vous en pensez je ne mettrais plus rien, je me trouverais un petit yutaka ou un kimono et cela ira très bien, déclarais-je en écartant ce rideau, qui lui aussi commençait à m' énerver.

Mais lorsque je relevais les yeux vers mon trio je pu lire le choc et la joie dans leurs yeux.

\- Temari ne touche plus à rien, c'est celle-là. On vient de la trouver, ta tenue idéale, se réjouirent-elles. »

* * *

Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qu'au départ le neuvième chapitre devait être le dernier. A bientôt mes anges pour le der... Non je ne vais rien dire !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

POV Neutre :

Temari n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer de peur que cela ne les fasse revoir leur jugement. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était que les filles change d'avis et l'oblige à de nouveau jouer les mannequins. Elle avait eu sa dose d'essayage pour un long moment, en tout cas avec ces trois-là.

Ses amies se félicitaient mutuellement entre deux gloussements à peine étouffés. La fille No Sabaku roula des yeux, les pires, ses amies étaient les pires qu'elle puisse avoir en ce moment. Elles ressemblaient à des dindes et elle eut pendant quelques minutes envie de faire comme si elles n'étaient pas avec elle.

Comme elles n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, la jeune femme en profita pour se regarder dans le miroir géant collé au mur à sa droite. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tout en les écarquillant en grand.

Cette fille vêtue de cette tenue, c'était bien elle ? Elle avait du mal à y croire, et pourtant elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son reflet.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas trouvé belle, l'année dernière elle n'avait plus voulu ressembler à rien, elle avait même voulu cesser d'être elle...Mais là, avec ses cheveux blonds, et ses yeux pleins de vie, elle était tout le contraire.

* * *

Lorsque Deidara était revenu dans sa vie, complètement revenu dans sa vie, en tant que petit-ami, ils avaient dû s'apprivoiser à nouveau, apprendre à vivre chacun chez soi pour commencer, même s'il avait dormi chez elle la première nuit de leur seconde chance.

Elle avait eu besoin de le sentir près d'elle la première nuit, d'avoir son corps contre le sien, de sentir son bras lui encerclé la taille. Tout, tout ce qui pouvait la rassurer, lui assurer qu'il était bien là, avec elle, qu'il n'était plus une illusion, que le fantôme qu'elle avait vu si souvent en rêves était à nouveau un homme. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à le regarder dormir, effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts.

Les jours suivants elle l'avait renvoyé dormir chez lui, enfin plutôt chez Kurotsuchi puisqu'il n'avait plus d'appartement et que l'hôtel commençait à le déprimer. Il avait donc eu l'idée d'aller vivre quelques temps chez sa petite sœur pour rattraper le temps perdu. La brune avait sarcastiquement fait remarquer à quel point partager son chez elle avec un artiste blond et particulièrement bordélique serait un vrai plaisir. Temari avait souligné que le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage la trahissait.

Ce n'était pas que la fille No Sabaku avait voulu le mettre dehors, mais elle savait que si elle avait accepté de dormir avec lui les choses se seraient emballées et elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite.

Son oncle leur avait dit un jour, à ses frères et elle, ''apprenez de marcher avant de courir'', ce conseil avait marqué sa mémoire et elle l'avait souvent appliqué dans sa vie quotidienne. Surtout avec les garçons, il n'était pas question qu'elle devienne la fille qu'on mettait dans son lit quand on en avait envie.

Deidara pouvait en témoigner, Temari savait quel genre de relation elle désirait entretenir avec un garçon. Elle cherchait du sérieux, du solide et du concret, et jusqu' à leur rupture, avec lui elle avait eu les trois.

* * *

\- La Terre appelle Temari, la Terre appelle Temari, vous me recevez, l'interpella la petite brune.

\- Hum...Tu disais,

Son avocate favorite grommela que la blonde ne l'écoutait pas et que ce n'était pas sympa, avant de croiser les bras devant sa poitrine et de bouder.

Temari roula des yeux, qu'est ce que Kurotsuchi pouvait être immature parfois.

\- Elle te demandait si cela te plaisait ?, répéta Hinata.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est magnifique, mais cela me fait bizarre de me voir ainsi,dit-elle indécise.

\- Comment ça bizarre, tu es une fille sublime, et cette tenue te va à la perfection, commenta Shiho perplexe.

\- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer moi même, je ne sais pas comment le dire c'est..., commença-t-elle.

Elle sentie bientôt deux mains se poser sur les siennes, et leur chaleur se diffuser sur ses membres.

\- Temari, c'est fini, laisse le passé là où il est, ne te pose plus ces questions, chasse tes doutes. Il est là, avec toi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Comme Shiho l'a si bien dit, tu es sublime, ne donne pas à ta souffrance de l'année dernière le droit de te gâcher ton bonheur, affirma Hinata.

Les yeux jade et vulnérables de la blonde se confrontèrent à ceux lavande et sans peur de son amie. C'était le monde à l'envers, en général c'était la fille Hyuga qui avait le regard timide et c'était celui de la fille No Sabaku qui était confiant.

\- A présent je comprends pourquoi Gaara t'aime autant,

Le compliment, parce que c'en était un, tout du moins c'était ainsi qu'elle les faisait en public, eut pour effet de faire rosir les joues de la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres. Elle retira ses mains, et s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Hinata, merci, tu es une vraie amie, termina-t-elle

\- Tu me revaudras ça un jour belle-sœur, plaisanta-t-elle

Temari fronça les sourcils et allait répondre quelque chose mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion puisque Kurotsuchi l'interrompit.

\- Excusez-moi, cette démonstration d'amitié était vraiment touchante, et je m'en voudrais de détruire un aussi beau moment, mais est-ce que vous avez terminé ?,

\- Oui, mais pourquoi, tu es pressée, tu as un rendez-vous secret, fais attention je pourrais le dire à mon frère,

\- Ha ha, très drôle, je m'en souviendrai de celle-là,

\- Sérieusement Kuro, pourquoi tu es si énergique, tu as quelque chose à faire ?, insista-t-elle.

\- Comment ça si j'ai quelque chose à faire, mais il nous reste à te trouver des chaussures et peut-être des bijoux, nous y réfléchissons encore avec les filles, indiqua-t-elle en pointant ses complices d'un signe de tête.

\- Pardon!

\- Tu m'as parfaitement entendue, alors tu vas faire un joli petit 90° sur toi-même, rentrer dans cet espace clos que l'on nomme une cabine d'essayage, tu vas ensuite retirer la tenue que tu as sur toi, l'échanger contre tes vêtements, sortir de la cabine, aller vers la caisse, tu vas payer et ensuite nous pourrons poursuivre notre journée shopping, détailla l'avocate.

\- C'est indispensable, geignit Temari

Elle commençait à être fatiguée et elle serait bien rentrée chez elle.

-Non seulement c'est indispensable mais en plus ce n'est pas négociable, alors mademoiselle no Sabaku je vous prierais d'accélérer le pas,

Elle la poussa en direction de l'espace d'habillage avec vigueur et fermeté.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon j'y vais, dictateur !,râla la concernée

Elle s'exécuta sans traîner, et se rendit bientôt devant la caissière qui était une jeune fille, à peine plus âgée qu'elle aux cheveux longs et orangés. Elle lui sourit avec un air compatissant.

\- Vos amies ont de la vitalité, dit-elle.

\- A qui le dîtes-vous, et encore, j'ai de la chance, j'ai des amies qui sont beaucoup plus actives que ces trois-là, relativisa-t-elle.

\- En tout cas elles tiennent beaucoup à vous, poursuivit la vendeuse.

\- Comment le savez-vous?

\- Je vous ai observé, et elles avaient l'air déterminé à vous trouver la tenue parfaite, et ce peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. En général les filles qui viennent ici finissent par perdre patience, et à être de moins en moins enjouées au fil des essais, mais pas elles. Elles sont restées les mêmes du début à la fin, presque comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Temari ne su quoi répondre, Shiho, Hinata et Kurotsuchi s'étaient données corps et âmes pour réussir la mission qu'elles s'étaient fixées. C'était touchant, et elle éprouva un immense sentiment de gratitude envers elles. Elles le faisaient gratuitement, sans rien attendre d'elle en retour.

\- Ce sont les meilleures amies dont on puisse rêver, admit-elle.

La caissière approuva ce commentaire par un sourire, lui indiqua le prix qu'elle lui devait, rangea l'achat dans un sac et la salua avant de la laisser partir.

\- Enfin, un peu de plus et notre excitée allait venir te chercher, s'exclama Shiho.

\- Ne l'écoute pas elle ne dit que des bêtises !, la contredit cette dernière.

\- Il me semble que nous avons encore des boutiques à visiter non ?

Ni une, ni deux, Kurotsuchi lui attrapa le bras et se mit à courir, suivit péniblement par les deux autres, alors que Temari n'avait d'autre choix que de calquer son rythme sur celui de son amie.

* * *

C'était terminé, heureusement acheter une paire de chaussures c'était révélé moins long que pour les vêtements, elles avaient renoncés aux bijoux car Temari avait prévenu qu'elle mettrait quelque chose que Deidara lui avait offert.

Elles s'étaient arrêtées boire un verre à la terrasse d'un café pour conclure la journée et profiter qu'il fasse encore jour.

\- Kurotsuchi, je vais finir par dire à Kankuro que tu le trompes si tu ne cesses pas immédiatement de regarder, non de fixer ce barman, prévint-elle.

\- Non tu ne le feras pas, tu es trop contente que je devienne un jour ta belle-sœur, rétorqua l'autre.

\- Toi aussi, après Hinata c'est toi qui me dit ça, qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui, c'est l'été qui vous donne des idées. En plus, il n'est pas question que vous vous mariez avant moi. J'aurais l'air de quoi moi si mes petits frères vous épousaient avant que je ne devienne la femme de Deidara,

\- Donc tu te verrais bien épouser mon frère,comprit l'avocate enthousiaste.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, alors redescends sur Terre,

\- Tu le vois comme l'homme de ta vie, insista-t-elle

\- Ce que tu es pénible quand tu t'y mets, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question,

\- Oui tu es contente, mais retires ce sourire de ta bouche tout de suite ou tu auras à faire à moi ! »

Elles se quittèrent peu avant la tombée de la nuit, pour ne pas que Deidara découvre ce qu'elle avait acheté avant le grand jour, c'était Hinata qui allait garder les sacs. Elle savait déjà où elle allait les cacher.

« - Bonsoir Temari, bonne journée avec les filles ?, lui demanda son blond qui cuisinait.

\- Excellente, mais épuisante, ta sœur est un monstre qui m'a fait courir pendant des heures, je n'en peux plus, se plaignit-elle.

\- Je peux faire une croix sur mon câlin ce soir moi,

\- Pervers !, murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant par derrière.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

-Hum...Il faut voir, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. »

Elle s'éclipsa de la cuisine, non sans avoir chuchoté un petit '' c'est une des raisons oui''.

* * *

Je n'ai pas de commentaire à faire, au mois prochain, pour le prochain chapitre. Pauvre Deidara, on ne t'a pas beaucoup vu dans celui-ci.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

POV de Temari :

En ouvrant les yeux, je fus heureuse de découvrir que le jour du festival était enfin arrivé. Je m'étais levée précipitamment, faisant grogner Deidara, qui dormait encore, et qui visiblement n'avait pas apprécié le fait que je quitte le lit aussi vite et d'une manière aussi brusque.

\- Temari il est encore trop tôt pour se lever, reviens te coucher, avait-il murmuré encore endormi.

\- Me recoucher, mais tu plaisantes j'espère, ce serait plutôt à toi de sortir du lit ! Deidara c'est le grand jour, m'exclamais-je en sautant sur le lit.

\- J'espère que tu auras autant d'enthousiasme le jour de notre mariage, grommela-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?,

Il avait parlé si doucement que de ma hauteur je n'avais rien compris.

\- Rien, juste que dès le matin tu étais branchée sur deux cents volts,

\- J'adore cette fête, et comme je n'ai pas pu y assister l'année dernière alors je compte bien me rattraper cette année !, affirmais-je

\- Fais ce que tu veux mais en silence, je veux dormir !

Je continuais de sauter sur mon lit, j'étais heureuse, j'étais légère. Je fermais les yeux et riais comme une idiote. A un moment, un de mes pieds s'entrava dans le drap, je ne pu reprendre mon équilibre, et tombai violemment sur Deidara qui lui avait refermé les yeux, et donc qui ne me vit pas lui arriver dessus.

-Ouch, fut le seul son à sortir de sa bouche.

Il releva ses paupières, planta ses yeux dans les miens et me fusilla du regard, me servir de lui comme matelas d'atterrissage ne lui avait pas plu.

\- Dei, ne sois pas si sévère avec moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, susurrais-je d'une petite voix, la plus innocente possible.

Son expression se changea rapidement, un sourire carnassier et des yeux emplis de désir succédèrent à la colère.

\- Il est difficile de t'en vouloir longtemps avec une vue comme celle que tu m'offres en ce moment,

Je fronçais les sourcils, et baissais la tête voulant savoir de quoi il parlait. Je vis que dans ma chute ma chemise de nuit avait glissé, et laissait apparaître la naissante de ma poitrine. Assise à califourchon sur lui comme je l'étais avait fait que le bas de mon habit était remonté, dévoilant l'intégralité de mes jambes ainsi que ma culotte. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, puisque d'un mouvement habile, il me renversa. Je me retrouvais donc prisonnière entre le lit et lui.

\- Il me semblait que tu m'avais dit que tu étais fatigué,

\- C'est drôle, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne le suis plus du tout, me dit-il en me déposant de tendre baisés dans le cou.

\- Quelle surprise !, commentais-je sarcastique.

\- Je te signale que si je suis dans cet état c'est de ta faute,

\- Je suis innocente monsieur l'agent, j'ai simplement eu un accident de lit, me défendis-je tout en caressant son torse.

-C'est ce que disent tous les coupables,

Ses lèvres descendaient et remontaient dans mon cou, m'électrisant des pieds à la tête.

\- Vous savez mademoiselle ce genre de délit est puni très sévèrement, une si jolie fille que vous ne devrait pas être enfermée pendant des années dans une cellule, ce serait dommage,

\- On peut sûrement s'arranger, je dois bien pouvoir vous convaincre de fermer les yeux sur cet incident, chuchotais-je dans le creux de son cou.

Il se recula lentement, et posa ses yeux teintés d'envie dans les miens, qui devaient refléter un sentiment similaire. Son index vint caresser mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent sous la pression du mouvement.

-Je pense aussi qu'on va pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente, je ne pourrais plus vivre en sachant qu'une créature telle que vous se trouve derrière les barreaux par ma faute,

Je sentis les bretelles de ma chemise glisser très lentement, poussées par des doigts fins. Il effleura mes épaules dénudées, ses gestes étaient si délicats que je les sentais à peine. Il me torturait, et il prenait plaisir à être si lent, c'était sa façon de me faire payer son réveil brutal. Il jouait avec moi, s'amusant à m'exciter sans me satisfaire. Je grognais de mécontentement, ce petit jeu avait assez duré, j'en voulais plus, j'avais besoin de plus.

\- Quelqu'un s'impatienterait-il ?,

\- Ne prends pas cette voix innocente ,alors que tes mains sont l'une sur mes seins et l'autre sur mes hanches, cela ne te va pas,

\- Oh Temari chérie, où est passée ta bonne humeur de toute à l'heure ?, se moqua-t-il

\- Temari chérie ?, répétais-je

\- Tu n'aimes pas ton nouveau surnom ?, ses mains continuaient leurs caresses, ne m'aidant pas à me concentrer.

\- Tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, et je te tue ! ,le menaçais-je

\- Tu ferais vraiment ça Temari chérie, susurra-t-il en faisant remonter ma chemise de nuit.

\- Je te déteste, râlais-je

\- Très bien puisque c'est comme ça...commença-t-il.

Il s'éloigna de moi, et se leva de notre lit, il allait quitter la chambre, mais je fus plus rapide que lui, je lui sautais dessus par derrière et m'accrochais à son cou. Il était hors de question qu'il me laisse ainsi. Seulement je n'avais pas prévu que mon poids sur son corps ne le déstabilise et le fasse retomber en arrière, sur le lit, et sur moi. Je profitais de cette proximité, et d'être dans la position idéale pour lui mordiller l'oreille. C'était un de ses points sensibles. Le bruit qu'il fit le confirma, le traitement que je lui infligeais ne lui déplaisait n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à s'amuser, Ce fut à son tour de grogner,l'impatience le gagnait, et mes morsures, et coups de langue sur son oreille ne lui suffisaient plus. Ce n'était qu'une douce vengeance, pour avoir fait semblant de partir, et pour m'avoir surnommé Temari chérie.

Décidant qu'il m'en avait suffisamment laissé profiter, il s'écarta de moi, et d'un habile mouvement se retourna de manière à me faire me dominait positionné comme il l'était au-dessus de moi, à son expression et à son regard, la flamme de toute à l'heure était à présent un brasier, je compris que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en signe d'anticipation. Peut-être que je n'allais pas me lever tout de suite finalement. Le grand festival n'était que ce soir, nous avions largement le temps pour nous préparer, là je voulais profiter d'autre chose.

\- La chasse a assez duré, le prédateur va dévorer sa jolie proie,

\- Si elle n'est pas d'accord pour se faire manger, répondis-je

\- Depuis quand elle aurait le droit de donner son avis ?,

-Depuis qu'elle a des crocs pour se défendre,dis-je

Je rapprochais ma tête d'un de ses poignet et le mordit en prenant garde de ne pas trop resserrer mes dents, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé, et surtout pas aujourd'hui. Il fit celui qui avait mal, mais je savais bien qu'il jouait la comédie.

\- Effectivement on dirait que mon repas n'est pas décidée à rester sans rien faire. Je ne vais pas avoir d'autre option que la fatiguer,

\- Comment ça me fatiguer..., commençais-je,

Je n'eus pas l'opportunité de terminer ma question, puisqu'il se mit à me chatouiller le ventre, ma zone la plus sensible. Je ne résistais pas longtemps, et éclatais bientôt de rire, sous la torture de ses doigts.

\- Tu triches...Tu sais...parfaitement...que je... suis...très...chat...oui..lleuse...ici !

\- Je suis un prédateur chérie, nous jouons rarement fair-play, et puis en amour comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permis, rit-il.

Je bougeais dans tous les sens pour tenter de me dégager de son emprise, mais je dû bien admettre que cela était peine perdue, et il ne s'arrêtait que pour me permettre de reprendre mon souffle.

\- D'accord, d'accord...Tu as...gagné, j'abandonne, finissais-je par reconnaître.

\- Parfait, nous entrons à présent dans ma partie favorite,

\- Méchant, ça fait dix minutes que je n'attends que ça !, boudais-je.

\- C'est toi qui as opposé de la résistance, si tu t'étais rendue bien docilement, je n'aurais pas été forcé de te chatouiller, me fit-il remarquer.

C'est cet instant que choisi mon téléphone portable pour se mettre à sonner. Je parvins à l'attraper sur la table de nuit, et regardais la personne qui osait nous interrompre. Je lu le nom de Sakura, et en fus étonnée, elle ne m'appelais que rarement. Je décrochais sans hésiter, elle travaillait à l'hôpital et j'eu peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à l'un de mes frères ou amis.

\- Allô Temari ?, me demanda-t-elle

Elle devait se souvenir d'une fois où Deidara avait répondu pour moi et où elle l'avait lui crié dessus, en pensant que c'était moi, à cause d'une blague qu' Ino et moi lui avions faîte. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, et qu'elle n'avait plus osé le regarder en face pendant des semaines.

\- Elle-même Sakura, rassures-toi, lui dis-je

Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en entendant ma voix dans le combiné.

\- Je suis désolée de te déranger si tôt, tu dormais peut-être ?

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, j'étais réveillée,

Mon amoureux, m'embrassait les genoux, et caressait mon estomac, je lui jetais un regard noir, j'étais en pleine conversation. Il me répondit par un petit sourire machiavélique, j'allais devoir endurer ce traitement, et ce sans pousser de gémissement.

\- C'est à propos de Shikamaru, débuta-t-elle

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?, m'inquiétais-je.

Avec ce paresseux on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver, il s'était déjà endormi au milieu d'un rond-point, c'était Sasuke et son frère Itachi qui l'avaient trouvé assoupi dans la pelouse qui composait la place circulaire.

Le blond qui était remonté, et qui à présent, caressait et pinçait mes seins, tendit l'oreille, voulant savoir qui était ce il, dont nous parlions. Je repoussais plusieurs fois ses mains, qui revenaient à la charge. Ma respiration s'accéléra et je priais que la fleur de cerisier n'entende rien.

\- Non, il va bien, c'est juste que, je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il m'aime vraiment. Tu vois, ça fait déjà presque un an que nous sortons ensemble et il ne m'a toujours pas proposé de vivre avec lui, me raconta-t-elle.

\- Sakura, Shikamaru est aussi vif qu'une limace, il faut que tu sois patiente, et si tu veux t'installer avec lui tu peux toujours le lui suggérer, tu verras bien ce qu'il te dit,

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, en tombant amoureuse du fils Nara elle n'avait pas choisi la facilité, et il m'arrivait de la plaindre. J'allais ajouter une parole réconfortante lorsque mon blond me vola mon portable.

\- Sakura, sois un homme, et fais ta demande. Je vais devoir raccrocher, Temari et moi avons rendez-vous avec le septième ciel, mais dès qu'on est de retour sur Terre tu pourras nous rappeler, à plus tard, dit-il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge.

Il reposa l'appareil à sa place initial, et reporta son attention sur moi. J'étais mortifiée et ne pouvait plus parler.

\- Où en étions-nous ?, demanda-t-il

\- Dis-moi que je rêve.

\- De quoi tu parles ?,

\- Tu ne viens quand même pas de laisser sous-entendre à Sakura que nous allions faire l'amour !, continuais-je horrifiée

\- Ce n'est pas un bébé, elle se doute qu'on a une vie sexuelle,

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui donner des détails, rétorquais-je

\- Tu exagères, je n'ai rien dit du tout, je n'ai pas dit combien de temps cela allait nous prendre, les positions qu'on allait prendre, les cris que tu allais...

Je plaquais violemment mes lèvres contre les siennes, il valait mieux l'arrêter là, avant qu'il ne me les donne à moi ces informations.

\- Tu es irrécupérable, grognais-je.

\- Et toi, tu sais que tu es vraiment trop craquante lorsque tu es en colère, ma Temari chérie ! »

Le matelas peut témoigner que si nous passâmes effectivement la matinée au lit, cela ne fut pas pour faire la grasse matinée. Avec une journée qui débutait de manière aussi peu reposante, je me demandais dans quel état j'allais être au festival...

* * *

Devinez qui était supposé être le dernier chapitre et qui ne l'est pas !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

POV de Temari :

J'étais parvenue à m'éclipser pour récupérer mes affaires chez Hinata, cela n'avait pas été simple car Deidara avait voulu m'accompagner,il devait avoir peur que je disparaisse. Heureusement j'étais parvenue à trouver un prétexte pour qu'il ne vienne pas. Je lui avais raconté que nous allions parler de mon frère Gaara et que cela risquait d'être long et d'un ennui mortel pour lui. Il n'avait pas insisté plus que ça, il ne voulait pas connaître la vie privée du couple, et avait donc décidé d'aller voir Sai au musée.

Au moins s'il était là-bas je savais que je pourrais prendre mon temps pour me préparer. Lorsque le brun et lui se mettaient à discuter d'art cela durait toujours au moins une bonne heure, j'espérais qu'il ne serait pas en retard pour le festival.

Je parvins rapidement devant chez Hinata, qui heureusement avait quitté la demeure familiale lors de son entrée à la faculté et qui vivait à présent seule. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas les Hyuga, mais mon amie était plus calme que les autres membres de sa famille, et niveau excité j'avais ma dose avec mes frères. La pire était probablement Hanabi, la petite sœur de mon amie. Elle était curieuse comme une pie, elle voulait tout savoir sur tout, et elle était encore plus bavarde que Sakura et Ino réunies. Comment la compagne de mon frère et cette fille pouvaient être du même sang, c'était incompréhensible.

Je sonnais et attendit patiemment que mon amie vienne m'ouvrir, ce qu'elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à faire.

« - Bonjour Hinata, me salua-t-elle

\- Bonjour Temari, comment vas-tu ?,

Je me remis à penser à la matinée que je ne venais de passer et je n'en voulais plus à Deidara d'avoir fait comprendre à Sakura ce que nous faisions. La journée était trop spéciale pour que je lui en tienne rigueur.

\- Très bien merci, et toi, je ne viens pas trop tard j'espère ?,

A cause de notre activité nous avions dû faire un séjour plus long que de coutume dans la salle de bain, mon colocataire et amoureux avait été d'humeur très câline ce matin, et nous avions déjeuné tard. J'arrivais donc en plein milieu de l'après-midi chez la fille Hyuga.

-Non, non ne t'en fais pas, je n'avais rien de prévu, je lisais un livre que Shiho m'a conseillé, me raconta-t-elle.

Elle me fit entrer, et je la suivis donc dans l'appartement. Comme d'habitude l'endroit était rangé, et il sentait bon le propre, c'était une manie qu'elle partageait avrc Gaara, il avait horreur du désordre, tout le contraire de Kankuro qui vivait dans un bazar permanent, Kurotsuchi n'était pas pressée d'emménager avec lui à cause de ce petit détail. J'étais moi-même assez ordonnée, et Deidara était bordélique mais et c'était ça qui m'énervait le plus c'est qu'il retrouvait toujours ce qu'il cherchait, il disait que son désordre était organisé. Au départ j'avais cru que c'était purement et simplement de la chance mais j'avais vite dû admettre qu'il avait raison, il avait son art de ranger et cela lui convenait.

\- Tu es sûre, tu as le droit d'être en colère, insistais-je

Hinata était un ange, et elle était capable de mentir si cela vous permettait de ne pas vous sentir mal, mais je ne voulais pas de ce traitement, elle devait se comporter normalement avec moi.

\- Certaine, je profitais d'être seule pour lire, ton frère ne vient pas me chercher avant 7h15, me rassura-t-elle.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous allez à cette soirée de cinéma en plein air, Gaara a dû me le dire une bonne cinquantaine de fois, il espérait que cela allait te plaire, me souvins-je.

\- Il cherche toujours à bien faire, me répondit-elle touchée,

\- Ce n'est pas avec Kanky que tu aurais eu le droit à ce genre de considération, entre mes deux frères tu as choisi le bon, plaisantais-je à moitié,

J'aimais Kankuro, mais parce que c'était mon frère, pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais voulu comme petit-ami, j'ignorais comment Kurotsuchi pouvait l'endurer au quotidien.

\- Tu exagères, il n'est pas si terrible que ça, c'est vrai qu'il est bruyant, que son sens de l'humour est particulier et que parfois il oublie qu'il n'y pas que le théâtre dans la vie, mais il a aussi ses bons côtés. Regarde-moi, j'adore mon cousin Neji, mais parfois j'aimerais qu'il soit plus expressif, je ne sais jamais à quoi il pense ou ce qu'il ressent, et c'est frustrant.

Neji était en effet aussi évident à déchiffrer que des hiéroglyphes, personne l'arrivait à le comprendre, même pas sa meilleure amie Tenten, qui pourtant avait tout essayé. Je n'avais pas ce problème avec Kankuro dont je parvenais à décoder la moindre expressions. A bien y réfléchir je le préférais comme ça.

\- Pardon, je parle et je te retarde, tu es venue récupérer tes affaires, s'excusa Hinata en se levant.

\- Mais non, j'ai le temps, je ne rejoins Deidara que dans trois heures. Il est parti voir Sai au musée pour discuter d'art.

\- Dire que votre histoire est repartie grâce à lui, cela ne te fait pas bizarre ?, me demanda-t-elle

\- Comment ça je dois notre réconciliation à Sai, je ne comprends pas,

\- S'il n'avait pas téléphoné à Deidara pour lui parler de son projet de présentation d'œuvres, et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre d'exposer, ton blond adoré ne serait peut-être jamais revenu au pays, et aujourd'hui tu n'aurais pas ce sourire radieux sur le visage. J'ai deviné pourquoi tu étais en retard...

Le sourire qu'elle me faisait n'avait plus rien d'innocent, et j'en restais bouche bée, alors mademoiselle Hyuga n'était pas aussi angélique que je le pensais.

\- Hyuga Hinata, me cacherais-tu des choses, et par des choses j'entends des activités que tu ferais au lit avec mon frère,

Les joues de mon amie prirent la teinte la plus rouge que je n'avais jamais vu. Il lui restait donc un peu de pudeur, cela me rassurait.

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour que Sai jouerait mon Cupidon je ne l'aurais pas cru, repris-je en posant mon menton dans ma main,

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, tu vois malgré ses difficultés à avoir des relations sociales stables il sait se rendre utile,

La sonnerie de l'horloge m'indiqua qu'il était déjà temps que je me prépare. Hinata m'informa qu'elle allait chercher mes sacs, qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps. En effet, elle ne tarda pas à revenir devant moi et à me donner mes paquets.

\- Tu veux te changer ici, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, me proposa-t-elle,

J'acceptais et empruntais le chemin qu'elle m'indiqua vers la pièce. Je posais la main sur la poignée et ouvris la porte. Le sol de la pièce était en carrelage de couleurs lilas, les murs étaient blancs, à l'exception du pan qui me faisait face, qui lui était mauve. Une douce odeur florale embaumait le lieu, me relaxant.

Je m'installais devant le large miroir qui décorait la pièce et m'examinais. Je glissais une de mes mains dans les cheveux ne sachant pas comment les coiffer. Je détachais mes deux couettes du bas pour ne garder que celle sur la partie supérieure de mon crâne. Cela ne me convenait pas, cela me rappelait trop l'année précédente et ma tentative de changement d'apparence, je les refis, et cette fois-ci détachais celle du haut. C'était encore pire, je ressemblais à une collégienne. Finalement je les remis comme je les attachais toujours, sauf que je fis en sorte que quelques unes de mes mèches couvrent mon œil droit. Cette fois c'était la bonne.

J'ouvris ensuite mes sacs, et en sortie la tenue que j'allais porter ce soir. Je n'arrivais toujours à réaliser que les filles avaient réussi à me convaincre de l'acheter, moi qui au départ imaginais mettre un kimono ou un yukata...

Cet après-midi shopping, aussi fou qu'il fut m'avait fait du bien. Il m'avait montré que je pouvais être heureuse même sans un homme dans ma vie, bien que malgré tout je savais pertinemment que si Deidara me quittait à nouveau ma guérison ne se terminerait jamais. Une petite voix au fond de moi espérait que notre histoire dure très longtemps, je n'osais dire pour toujours car cela me semblait irréel. Mon entourage en était la preuve : Kankuro était sorti avec Ino avant Kurotsuchi, Gaara avait été le petit-ami de Sari avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils étaient simplement des amis, Hinata et Naruto avait été ensemble avant qu'elle ne choisisse mon frère, Ino avait fréquenté Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuro, Sai, avant de se fixer avec Kiba. Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, et enfin Shikamaru avaient étés avec Sakura. Tenten et Neji avaient aussi été ensemble avant qu'elle ne se découvre un petit faible pour Shino, avant de s'en découvrir un encore plus gros pour le plus jeune des Uchiha...

En y repensant j'avais été l'une des plus stable dans ma vie amoureuse, avant Deidara j'étais sortie avec Sasori, qui aujourd'hui était comme mon grand frère, et pendant quelques temps j'avais été avec le fils aîné des Uchiha...

Et puis je l'avais rencontré lui, sur cette plage et tout avait été différent. Avec lui tout est plus intense, les bons comme les moins bons moments, il est ma moitié comme les romantiques disent.

Je secouais la tête en riant, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, si je continuais à rêvasser ainsi j'allais être en retard.

J'enfilais ma nouvelle tenue et vérifiais que cela ne m'avait pas décoiffé. Je n'avais pas prêté attention à mon apparence depuis notre tout premier rendez-vous, j'avais voulu être parfaite, et j'étais restée plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain, avant de devoir en sortir, expulsée par Kankuro qui voulait se doucher.

Je quittais celle de mon amie qui était au téléphone et à sa manière de parler je devinais que son interlocuteur n'était autre que mon petit frère Gaara. Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil et me fit un sublime muet avant de repartir dans sa conversation. Je lui fis un sourire avant de récupérer mon sac et m'en aller.

Comme j'étais en avance, je décidais de faire un détour par chez nous pour déposer mes sacs contenant mes vêtements que j'avais porté jusqu' à présent. Je n'avais pas voulu que Hinata les garde , de peur que dans un élan de générosité elle prenne l'initiative de les laver. Je rentrais rapidement dans notre appartement et jetais sans ménagement les affaires dans notre chambre, avant de faire le trajet à l'envers et retourner à l'extérieur.

Deidara et moi avions rendez-vous dans un parc à mi-chemin entre notre lieu de résidence et le lieu où se déroulait le festival. Je reçus quelques sifflements mais je les ignorais, je me moquais de ce que ces hommes pensaient de moi, ils n'étaient que des silhouettes et des visages que j'oubliais une fois que je les avais dépassé.

Je l'aperçus de loin et accélérais le pas, il était assis sur un banc, près de l'étang, regardant des poissons qui y nageaient.

Sentant qu'on le fixait il tourna la tête dans ma direction. Il se leva, ouvrit en grand la bouche et se frotta les yeux avec les mains pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Je te plais comme ça ?

Je fis un tour complet sur moi-même lui faisant profiter de l'odeur fleurie de mon parfum.

\- Si tu me plais, mais évidemment, Temari tu es...Sublime, me dit-il,

Il répéta plusieurs fois ce mot, tout en m'attrapant le poignet et en continuant de me faire tourner. Une fois son petit manège terminé il m'embrassa tendrement tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Je sens que cette soirée va être magique, murmura-t-il en collant son front contre le mien.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, allons-y !

En guise de réponse il m'attrapa de nouveau la main et m'entraina à sa suite dans l'allée du parc, nous étions accompagnés par le doux arôme des fleurs qui embaumait l'endroit, cela commençait dé nous réservait donc cette soirée ?

* * *

Devinez qui a commencé à écrire un chapitre 13, alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle arriverait à finir dans celui-ci. Bon dernier jour de mai à vous et au mois de juin.


	13. Chapter 13

Il est enfin là, le chapitre final de cette histoire, que j'ai débuté il y a presque un an. Je ne suis pas mécontente de moi, après tout c'était ma première longue fanfiction. Merci de l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Attention chapitre bien mielleux, risque de surdose de sucre.

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

POV de Deidara :

Temari était allée voir Hinata, j'avais proposé de l'accompagner, mais avais changé d'avis lorsqu'elle m'avait expliqué qu'elles allaient parler de Gaara. La vie privée des deux amoureux ne me concernait pas. J'avais donc eu l'idée d'aller rendre visite à Sai. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais revu, depuis l'exposition si mes souvenirs étaient exacts. Je voulais le remercier pour m'avoir proposé d'avoir participé à son projet, qui avait entraîné mon retour avec Temari. J'allais entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant moi laissant apparaître Sakura Haruno. Celle-ci ne s'attendait visiblement pas à me voir, parut gênée de se retrouver face à moi. Je devinais sans peine qu'elle se rappelait notre dernière conversation lorsque j'avais voler le téléphone des mains de ma belle.

\- Dei..Deidara, bredouilla-t-elle sous le coup de la surprise

\- Sakura Haruno, répondis-je amusé

\- Je suis désolée pour ce matin, je ne savais pas que, enfin tu vois,

\- Que Temari et moi étions en train de faire l'amour, je m'en doutais, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, à moins bien sûr que tu n'aies des ondes pour le détecter et que tu sois une perverse, la taquinais-je.

Je terminais mon propos par un long clin d'œil appuyé. Sakura, ne savais-tu pas qu'il ne fallait jamais me lancer des perches comme tu venais de le faire.

\- Deidara !, s'offusqua-t-elle.

Elle voulut me donner un coup sur l'épaule, que je vis arriver, et évitais de justesse. Jouer avec ses nerfs était toujours amusant, elle s'emportait vite, et j'arrivais toujours à éviter de recevoir une correction façon Sakura.

Je la saluais, et la dépassais afin de rejoindre le gérant du musée. Il était dans une salle en train de positionner un tableau au mur central.

\- Bonjour Sai-san,

\- Oh Deidara-san, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, quel plaisir t'emmène ici ?

-Rien de particulier, je venais simplement te dire merci de m'avoir inclus dans ton idée pour cette exposition nocturne. Elle m'a permit de reprendre mon histoire d'amour avec l'incroyable jeune femme qu'est Sabaku no Temari,

\- Tu es amoureux ou tous mes livres parlant d'amour ne sont qu'un tissu de mensonges,

Lorsque j'avais rencontré Sai, cela faisait à peine un an qu'il avait rejoint le groupe d'amis de ma chérie, et le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'il n'était pas très doué pour exprimer ses émotions, il n'était pas sociable. Naruto et Ino, c'étaient donnés pour mission de le rendre « normal ». Avec eux comme professeurs, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit normal Naruto l'avait fait interagir avec le plus de monde possible, et Ino lui avait prêté des tas de libres sur l'amour, parce que selon elle, l'amour était la base de toute bonne relation sociale.

Aujourd'hui il avait fait d'énormes progrès, et avait même, à mon grand étonnement, acquit un excellent sens de l'humour. J'avais été mauvaise langue en pensant que les deux blonds n'y arriveraient pas, et cerise sur le gâteau, notre responsable de musée c'était trouvé une petite-amie du nom de Honoka. C'était une jeune femme de deux ans de plus que lui qui travaillait dans la restauration d'œuvre d'art dans la ville voisine. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges, était de taille et de corpulence moyenne, et semblait être une gentille fille. Je ne l'avais croisée que deux ou trois fois, du au fait qu'elle n'habitait pas ici, et que leur relation avait débuté il y avait seulement trois mois.

\- Comment ne pas être amoureux d'elle, donne-moi une bonne raison ?,

Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais je l'en empêchais en plaquant ma main contre ses lèvres.

-C'était une question rhétorique Sai, je n'attendais pas de réponse ! Expliquais-je

Il hocha lentement la tête, et je retirais ma main. J'avais dit qu'il avait fait des progrès pas qu'il était devenu un expert, il avait apparemment encore quelques lacunes.

\- En tout cas elle a deux arguments de choc, m'indiqua-t-il avec un sourire que je n'eus pas de mal à interpréter,

Je le frappais derrière la tête, est-ce que je venais de rêver ou est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de faire référence à la poitrine de ma petite-amie. Ino avait dû lui donner un livre érotique de Jiraiya par erreur, ce n'était pas son genre de plaisanter sur ce sujet.

Je continuais de discuter avec lui une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant de le quitter pour aller attendre Temari dans un parc que nous affectionnions particulièrement. Je m'installais sur un banc près d'un petit étang et contemplais les poissons qui y nageaient. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées lorsque je sentis un regard persistant qui me fixait. Je tournais la tête et la reconnus, illuminée par la lumière du soleil qui déclinait. La vision qu'elle m'offrait était divine, je me levais, et me frottais les yeux avec les mains pour être certain que je ne rêvais pas. Était-ce bien ma petite-amie qui était à quelques mètres de moi ?

Elle me demanda si elle me plaisait, alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même dans un mouvement souple et gracieux, sa robe couleur parme avec une bretelle sur chaque épaule, s'arrêtant bien au dessus du genoux suivait chacun de ses gestes me rendant incapable de détacher mes yeux d'elle, et son parfum m'enivrait de son odeur délicieuse. Bien évidemment qu'elle me plaisait, je lui répondit qu'elle était sublime tout en la faisant tourner encore et encore. Une fois terminé, je l'embrassais tendrement, à chaque fois qu'elle était loin de moi elle me manquait terriblement, et par mes baisers je lui témoignais mon amour pour elle.

Je lui attrapais la main et l'entrainais dans une des allées du parc afin de rejoindre ma voiture qui nous attendait sur le parking. En chemin nous croisâmes quelques hommes qui ne se génèrent pas pour admirer à loisir la blonde qui me tenait la main. J'eus envie de les remettre à leur place, ces mâles qui se croyaient dignes d'elle, mais je me retins pour ne pas ruiner cette soirée, et parce que Temari les ignorait, elle ne leur accordait pas un regard, et faisait comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Nous finîmes par atteindre la voiture, et nous montâmes à l'intérieur. Je mis le contact, et démarrais mon véhicule en direction du lieu où avait lieu le festival. Nous arrivâmes et quittâmes ma voiture, heureux de revenir célébrer cet événement que nous adorions.

Point de vue de Temari :

Ca y est, nous y étions, au célèbre Nagareboshi, mon festival fétiche, celui que j'attendais presque avec autant d'impatience que Noël. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, et il ne faisait pas encore nuit.

Nous avancions au milieu des stands, saluant au passage les marchands que nous reconnaissions.

\- Deidara, Temari ! Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir !, s'écria une voix au loin

\- Ran-chan, Nurui-kun !, les saluais-je

Ran faisait à peu près ma taille, elle avait les cheveux marrons foncés, et les yeux bleus, Nurui était plus grand qu'elle, avait la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle mais par contre, ses yeux étaient verts. Tous les deux étaient les organisateurs de ce festival, et se démenaient nuit et jour pour qu'il soit une réussite. La jeune femme était optimiste, toujours de bonne humeur, et le rayon de soleil de ce festival, lui, était plus réservé, plus calme, et je ne pensais pas me tromper en disant qu'il avait un petit faible pour sa collègue, qui visiblement ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- Où étiez-vous passés l'année dernière, vous nous avez terriblement manqué, pas vrai Nurui ?, nous réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Ran était très inquiète, elle avait peur que vous soyez malades, que vous ayez déménagés dans une autre ville, ou pire encore, que vous ayez trouvé un meilleur festival que le notre, ajouta son ami.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le leur dire ça, c'était un secret ! Bouda-t-elle, en gonflant ses joues vexée.

\- C'est gentil de te faire du soucis pour nous Ran-chan, si nous n'étions pas là, la dernière fois c'est tout simplement parce que... commença Deidara.

-Nous avions des choses importantes à régler, mais à présent c'est fait, et nous ferons en sorte de ne plus le manquer, le coupais-je.

Il parut étonné de ma réponse, mais ne fit rien pour me contredire, et il me sembla que cela lui retira un poids des épaules.

\- Tu vois comme d'habitude tu as eu trop d'imagination, ils ont le droit d'avoir une vie aussi, se moqua Nurui.

\- Tout le monde peut se tromper, et puis j'ai le droit de me poser des questions sur la raison de l'absence de mes amis !, répondit la petite brunette.

Ils se disputaient déjà comme un vieux couple, il faut dire que ces deux-là étaient amis depuis le CM2, ils se connaissaient donc très bien. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle réalise qu'elle l'aimait comme lui le faisait, ce qui je n'en doutais pas, ne tarderai pas à arriver, et ils finiraient ensemble.

Un groupe de personnes les appelèrent, et ils durent nous quitter à grands regrets, mais nous promirent d'essayer de nous rejoindre dans la soirée. Ils nous souhaitèrent un bon festival et Ran se mit à courir, la main du garçon dans la sienne qui lui faisait remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés d'aller si vite, que ce n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort.

Amusés, nous reprîmes notre route, et décidèrent de nous arrêter à un stand, pour manger, car nous n'avions rien avalés depuis le déjeuner. Je pris du yakiniku et lui du guydon.

\- Pourquoi tu ne leur pas pas donné le véritable motif de notre absence ?, me demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Je ne veux plus en parler, pour moi notre rupture est du passé, et je n'ai pas envie de revenir là-dessus, nous avons beaucoup discuté et je ne veux pas à avoir à raconter cette histoire encore une fois. Nous sommes à nouveau ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte, répondis-je.

Il n'ajouta rien, et je vis de la gratitude dans son regard, c'est à ce moment-là que je compris qu'il était prêt à tourner la page, et cesser de se sentir coupable.

Après notre délicieux repas, nous jouâmes à quelques jeux, puis, comme les étoiles étaient dans le ciel, nous décidâmes de retourner à la voiture. Deidara monta sur le toit, et s'assit en tailleur, je le rejoignis quelques secondes après, et m'installais sur lui. Quelques étoiles filantes traversèrent le ciel, sous nos yeux émerveillés. Elles étaient toujours aussi belles, et je ressentais la même joie de les voir.

Ensuite, le traditionnel feu d'artifice éclata, pendant que Deidara déposait de tendre baisers sur mon épaule presque nue. Je l'arrêtais en lui relevant le visage et en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Je t'aime murmurais-je en me retirant.

Je calais ma tête dans le cou de mon cher et tendre, que je sentis se tendre.

\- Deidara, quelque chose ne va pas ?, murmurais-je sans bouger.

\- Tu as entendu ce que tu viens de dire ?, me demanda-t-il en me relevant le visage, et en plantant son regard dans le mien.

J'allais lui faire remarquer que je n'étais pas sénile, et que ma mémoire fonctionnait parfaitement, lorsque mes paroles me revinrent à l'esprit. J'ouvris la bouche, et les yeux en grands, incapable de faire autre chose.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, tu l'as dit Temari, continua-t-il n'en revenant toujours pas.

J'étais encore sous le choc, c'est vrai, je l'avais fait, mais je n'avais rien prémédité, c'était sorti comme ça, tout seul sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Mon blond adoré souriait, de bonheur, et j'avais beau l'avoir vu sourire mainte et mainte fois depuis que nous étions ensemble, jamais encore je n'avais vu ce sourire-là. Il était magnifique et je ne désirais que le revoir encore, et encore pour le restant de mes jours.

\- Je t'aime Deidara, répétais-je, sans honte, sans peur.

\- Je t'aime aussi Temari, me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

Après cela, je ne me souviens plus de ce qui est arrivé au festival, tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de mon corps blotti contre celui de mon homme, de la musique au loin, et de mon cœur qui battait fort dans ma poitrine.


End file.
